Il était une fois une vengeance peu oridinaire
by DDangele
Summary: Sur ce, Thor déposa un gros livre sur le sol et sorti de la pièce. Loki attendit d'être sûr que son ainé soit parti avant d'examiner le livre. Il eut un soupire de dégoût en lisant le titre 1001 Contes de fées illustrés.
1. chapitre 1

Bonjour, cette fiction est ma préférée parmi celles que j'ai écrites. Je vous la transmets alors, s'il vous plait soyez gentil. Honnêtement, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi à la lire.

Pairing : multiples Coulson x Capitaine x occ (légers)

Maria Hill x Clint Barton x Natasha Roumanofs (légers)

Pepper Potts x Tony Stark x Bruce Banner (sous-entendu)

Jane Foster x Thor x Loki (légers)

Note : les éléments des contes sont inspirés des films et collections de livres Disney, de la collection de livres _mes contes préférés de la collection OR _et le livre _il était une fois… Perrault et autres contes de jadis. _

Note 2 : désolée aux fautes d'orthographe

**Prologue**

Loki pourrissait dans sa cellule ainsi que dans sa tête où la rage et l'humiliation se déchainaient pour lui dévorer les tripes. Il attendait depuis des jours, du moins, il le présumait, car depuis son retour sur Asgard celui-ci avait été cloitré dans une cellule sans fenêtre, son procès. La seule visite qu'il avait reçue était celle de Thor. Il était resté des heures à lui parler. Enfin, il l'estimait aussi, car depuis longtemps la présence de Thor lui paraissait affreusement longue et un supplice. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué de long en large comment Hamdal avait trouvé une manière de remplacer le pont arc-en-ciel grâce, au Tessrac et qu'il pouvait de nouveau voyager dans les différents royaumes. Il lui avait dit qu'il repartait sur Midgar, au Nouveau-Mexique précisément. Il y avait dans la manière de s'exprimer de Thor, une complicité lui rappelant l'époque bien avant leur statut d'ennemis, quand Thor lui parlait de ses aventures avec ses fidèles amis Sif, Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg où encore quand il tentait de le rallier à l'une de ses quêtes grotesques.

_Quoi faux frère, tu es tellement stupide que tu as même oublié que nous étions ennemis? Tu crois que je croupis dans cette geôle pour m'amuser? Que je porte ce ballon, car je suis sadomasochiste?_

Toutes ses paroles restaient prisonnière de sa bouche et il ne put que regarder Thor avec horreur quand celui-ci ce leva et lui dit qu'il reviendrait le voir après sa visite sur terre.

Bien d'autres lunes semblèrent passer sans que Thor ne revienne. Loki commençait à avoir espoir d'une certaine tranquillité.

_Il est tellement stupide, il a dû oublier. Tant mieux, je pourrai planifier ma vengeance sans avoir à m'inquiéter d'une visite inopportune et pour le moins ennuyeuse. _

Il avait besoin de tranquillité pour peaufiner un plan sans anomalies. Chose qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis des siècles, depuis sa naissance même, quand son grand frère vient sauter sur son lit au beau milieu de la nuit juste parce qu'il en a envie, c'est dur de trouver un peu de répits. Mais maintenant…

— Loki! Mon frère?

_Fu**!_

-Tu es là?

_Non, on garde cette porte juste pour le plaisir._

La porte en question s'ouvrit sur le grand guerrier blond. Celui-ci lui fit une énorme étreinte si forte qu'il devint tout bleu pour une tout autre raison que ses origines.

_Ouch! Mes côtes, sale guerrier sans cervelle_!

Malheureusement pour Loki qui avait hurlé de toutes ses forces (avant de manquer d'air) seul un faible Hummm Mummn fut porté aux oreilles de son agresseur.

-Oui, mon frère je t'aime aussi. Et tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi.

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça imbécile! _Hummuny Gndl

- Arrete un peu de me flatter de tes propos mon frère!

_Que… quoi? _

Loki renonça à tenter de se faire comprendre et écouta les histoires abrutissantes que son ainé avait à lui raconter. Le blond passa ce qui lui parut une éternité à lui raconter son voyage et il sembla que son grand frère avait pris pour mission de ne lui épargner aucun détail. Il apprit bien des choses sur la vie du plus grand qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

-Il y a plus étonnant encore…

_Quoi tu comptes me parler de ta vie sexuelle? Ho non! Suis-je bête c'est déjà fait et_ _maintenant que je connais en détail ta vie sexuelle plus rien ne peut plus m'étonner … ou m'effrayer_

Une sonnerie sortie Thor de ses vacances aux Nouveau-Mexique.

-Ce sont les Avengers, mon frère, quelque chose menace la planète Midgar. Je dois y retourner!

_Parfait! Part! bye bye!_

Thor ce rendit jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir il s'arrêta. Le dieu du mensonge se sentit fondre en larmes de désespoir.

_Mais pourquoi es-tu toujours là? Laisse-moi faire mon plan diabolique tout seul!_

-J'allais oublier! Tu dois me trouver bête…

_Toujours._

-… Je discutais avec Darcy et elle m'a dit qu'étant jeune elle se disputait beaucoup avec ses parents. Quand elle était en colère, elle lisait ce livre et après elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ma douce Jane dit que c'est un « console cœur universel ». Il pourrait t'aider mon frère.

Sur ce, Thor déposa un gros livre sur le sol et sorti de la pièce. Loki attendit d'être sûr que son ainé soit parti avant d'examiner le livre. Il eu un soupire de dégout en lisant le titre « 1001 Contes de fées illustrés ».

_Non, il se fou de moi!_

Il ouvrit les mains et regarda le livre tomber, se promettant de ne jamais y toucher. De toute façon, il avait mieux à faire.

Par comptage de repas, ça faisait quinze jours qu'il cherchait un plan et quinze jours qu'il se fracassait la tête aux murs. Lui connut pour son intelligence et sa fourberie ne trouvait pas le moindre petit plan qui est de l'intérêt, niet. Il était en surchauffe, il avait besoin de se divertir. Fort malheureusement, il n'avait personne à terroriser ou a joué un tour. Son regard se porta sur le livre.

_Jamais je ne lirais ce livre ridicule!_

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jotun soupira et s'assit en tailleur le livre sur les genoux. Il se sentait ridicule et s'attendait à moitié voir Thor ouvrir la porte pour se moquer de lui. Il fit défiler les pages. Des milliers de mots passaient devant ses yeux avec à chaque verso de page un dessin plutôt minable. Les titres défilaient sans intérêt Blanche Neige, le petit chaperon rouge de Charles Perrault, des frères Grims, Hansel et Gretel, les souhaits ridicules, peau d'âne, cendrillons de Charles Perrault, des frères Grims, etc. Il s'apprêtait à refermer le livre quand une illustration attira son attention. L'image représentait un homme masqué avec un arc à la main et où la flèche décochée avait atteint une pomme en plein vol. Sous l'image, la légende indiquait « Robin des bois, meilleur archer de tous les temps ». Un sourire machiavélique se refléta sur son visage. Dommage que personne ne le vu. Le magicien eu envie de se lever et danser, mais ce reteint sa dignité avant tout. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à revenir à la page un et commença sa lecture. Quand elle fut finie, Loki décida qu'il était temps d'enlever son bâillon métallique. Au moment où les gardes s'endormir, il se cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises aux solides murs et réussi à briser le mécanisme de fermeture. La surface du bâillon lui permettait de se voir quoique de manière déformer au travers. C'était avec le livre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son plan. Un sourire suave passa sur ses lèvres, cette fois à la vu de tous, mais personne ne le vis. De quelques mots magiques, le bâillon se transforma en une petite surface polie.

De quelques mots magiques supplémentaires, le livre fut agité de tressaut et de lumière avant qu'une sorte de poudre magique semblable à celle de la fée clochette n'envahisse la pièce. Loki sourit de nouveau, un sourire mauvais que lui renvoya son reflet.

-Miroir, miroir magique au mur! Montre-moi ceux dont la force a battu la mienne, montre-moi les Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Le docteur Fatalis et son armée de drohide étaient de nouveau sous les verrous et les Avengers en étaient contents, mais épuisés. Fury contemplait sa troupe d'élite et remercia le ciel que les membres du conseil du SHIELD ne puissent les voirs. Si tel avait été le cas, il aurait perdu toute chance de gravir les échelons et toute sa crédibilité. Quelquefois, souvent dans le cas où Stark soit dans les parages, il se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi d'appuyer l'initiative Vengeurs. Thor, sous préteste qu'il avait bien combattu, avait raflé tout le réfrigérateur de Stark et mangeait pour l'instant un poulet grillé entier à mains nues, Natasha tortillait ses cheveux en regardant dans le vide, Barton que Tony avait mis au défi taillait des flèches dans ce qui devait être une patte de chaise de l'époque victorienne hors de prix, Tony proposait, une bouteille à la main, des paris aux agents du SHIELD venu les soigner.

-Moi, je dis qu'il peut faire dix flèches! 50 dollars pour dix flèches!

Steve était le seul à avoir l'air en alerte quoiqu'il ai toujours un air un peu perdu. Quant au docteur Banner, il s'était endormi durant le trajet jusqu'à la tour Avengers et ses coéquipiers avaient décidé de le laisser là, prétextant qu'il était très confortable la tête appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'avion. Le directeur Fury soupira et décréta que leurs rapports pourraient attendre à demain. La division 8 et les agents Hill, Coulson (preuve qu'ils étaient dans un état lamentable, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que l'agent Coulson était supposé être mort) et lui-même resteraient à la tour pour assurer la sécurité.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fait une petite sieste Steve alla faire son jogging matinal. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de Central Park mais une femme en décida autrement.

-Excusez-moi. Vous êtes bien Capitaine América?

- Oui M'dame

- C'est un coup du sort incroyable! Je suis Tanya Croforde, je possède une compagnie de nourriture biologique. Mais ce n'est pas important. Voyez-vous, mon frère est mort au combat et depuis, chaque année j'organise un bal de charité en l'honneur des anciens combattants. Je serais plus qu'honorée que vous veniez à ce bal.

-Je suis… heum je ne sais pas danser…

- Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Voilà ma carte, l'adresse du bal et mon numéro de téléphone y sont inscrits. C'est important de se souvenir et d'aider les familles, dont les soldats, sont partie, vous entre mille ne pouvez ne pas comprendre. S'il vous plait, pensez y sérieusement les gens ne s'arrêteront pas à savoir si vous savez danser. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Steve plaça la carte dans la poche de son jogging et se remit à courir. Il décida de s'arrêter au Macdo prendre une collation. Il était 9h30.

Clint sortait de la salle de bain, un nouvel uniforme du SHIELD sur le dos, l'autre ayant été déchiré pendant la bataille ou durant la compétition de jonglerie avec des couteaux? Il n'était pas sûr. Tout compte fait peut-être qu'il avait rêvé cette partie. Il passa devant le miroir du couloir quand quelque chose capta son attention. Le miroir! Le reflet qui s'y trouvait était celui de Loki et non le sien. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer, l'ennemi était sur lui, Loki murmura quelques mots dans une langue incomprenable et tous devins flous avant que le noir complet ne s'abatte sur lui, il entendit la voix de Stark en sourdine.

-Hé! Enragé de faux dieu de la mythologie lâche Legolas!

-Legolas? Peut-être une prochaine fois. Si prochaine fois il y a…

Sur ce, Loki se précipita sur le miroir et disparu. L'agent Hill s'agenouilla devant l'archer qui reprenait connaissance.

-Agent Barton vous vous sentez bien? Loki vient de vous attaquer. C'est moi, l'agent Mari…

-Marianne!

-heu non…

Devant les yeux médusés de l'agent Maria Hill et du génie Tony Stark, l'agent Barton s'accroupit devant l'agente pour être à sa hauteur et porta la main de la jeune femme à sa bouche.

-Vos petits jeux espiègles me font toujours sourire ma belle dame Marianne. Votre candeur de pucelle est bel et bien l'une des meilleures raisons de mon amour pour vous.

-Pucelle? Amour? Dame Marianne? Je ne comprends pas…

Toujours en lui tenant les mains l'archer la releva.

-Ne vous inquiétai pas ma toute douce, je resterai des nuits entières à vous expliquer la puissance de mon amour et ma hâte de vous épouser. Pour l'instant, je dois aider le pauvre peuple, mais bientôt nous pourrons consommer le feu hardant de nos sentiments. Je vous en fais la promesse douce dame Marianne, foi de Robin des Bois!

La révélation de Barton fit place au silence. Maria ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Plus loin, la voix de Stark déchira le silence sur le nouveau problème.

-Pu*** de m****!

Un juron en russe y fit écho. « Robin des bois » profita de ce temps pour pincer une fesse à l'agente Hill. Elle sursauta en émettant un petit cri surpris et parti en courant suivi de près par Clint-Robin, Stark et Natasha.

Coulson écoutait « super nany » dans le salon, quand des cris le tirèrent de son émission, il soupira et alla voir ce qui se passait. De toute façon, il avait déjà vu cet épisode. Il fut renversé par une Maria Hill qui ne s'arrêta même pas.

-Poussez-vous! il est devenu fou!

Des mains solides remirent Coulson sur pied et il fut entrainé dans la course par l'agent Barton

-Vous revoilà sur pied mon brave. Mais belle Marianne, je suis uniquement fou de passion pour vous!

L'agent Barton sema bien vite Coulson qui se promit de faire plus de cardio. L'agent Romanof et Stark arriverent à sa hauteur.

- Que se passe-t-il?

-Agent Coulson, mais vous étiez mort!

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pourquoi l'agent Hill s'enfuit-elle comme cela et depuis quand l'agent Barton et celle-ci ont-ils une relation? C'est formellement interdit!

-Peut-être que Loki a influencé notre cerveau à nous aussi et que Coulson est une hallucination.

-Stark, je suis on ne peut plus réelle! Quand Loki est-il revenu et quand a-t-il attaqué?

-I peine quelques minutes. Depuis ce temps…

-Chut Natasha on n'est pas sur de l'identité de ce monsieur. Quelle est ma couleur preferer? Si vous êtes un fantôme, vous devez être capable de lire dans ma tête.

-Je suis Coulson, je ne suis pas un fantôme et je me contre fiche de connaitre votre couleur préférée. Si vous voulez savoir, j'ai fait semblant de mourir pour que vous laissiez tomber votre orgueil démesuré et formiez une équipe. Maintenant que se passe-t-il avec l'agent Barton?

- C'est assez évident non? Il se prend pour Robin des Bois.

-Robin des Bois? Je ne peux pas y croire.

-Et pourtant! Jarvis, tu enregistres bien tout?

Le docteur Banner un thé dans la main était assis à la table de la cuisine. Il savourait le calme en se frottant machinalement la joue où les mots « sortie d'urgence » étaient inscrits à l'envers. Malheureusement, ce calme fut brisé par des cris. Il se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience de Stark qui avait mal tournée ou de Thor qui avait été offusqué par un gadget électronique quelconque ou peut être les deux à la fois. Quoi qu'il en soi, il ne s'en formalisa pas. D'autres cris retentirent ainsi que des bruits d'objets brisés, il regarda l'heure 10h08, c'était particulièrement bruyant pour l'heure. Il vit entrer Maria. Il s'apprêtait à la saluer quand se retrouvant plaquer à l'évier, elle se mit à hurler.

-Au secours! À moi!

-Mais pourquoi vous sentez-vous en détresse ma douce Marianne? Laissez-moi déposer un doux baiser sur vos tendres lèvres pour vous rassurer.

Bruce regarda surpris et mal à l'aise Clint approcher doucement de l'agente.

_Je devrais peut-être m'en aller… quand même, ils pourraient trouver une place plus discrète pour faire des jeux de rôle._

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et surgirent dans la pièce un génie, une espionne et un mort. L'archer, lui, ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Maria-nne.

-Coulson, aidez-moi vite votre teaser!

-Agent Hill, je n'ose pas. Ça pourrait détruire la relation de travail entre l'agent Barton et moi-même. Je tiens aussi à ajouter que si vous ne lui aviez pas lancé tout ce qui vous tombait sous la main, vous auriez encore votre propre teaser ainsi que votre pistolet.

Bruce vu les yeux de l'agente devenir des fentes et son regard semblait dire « Tu te venges ». Il la vit attraper une assiette dans l'armoire et l'abattre sur Hawkeye qui s'écroula au sol sous le choc. Le docteur la regarda les yeux ronds, les agents présents aussi.

-Vous êtes témoin! C'était de la légitime défense contre harcèlement sexuel!

-Jarvis, j'espère que tu enregistres tout!

-Je veux qu'on m'explique tout de suite!

On faillit voir Hulk pointer le bout de son gros nez vert heureusement le docteur se calma à temps et une fois n'est pas coutume l'effacé Docteur fusilla du regard le directeur Fury qui avaient fait sursauter tout le monde. Attablé deux sièges décalés de Banner, il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et à s'expliquer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

-Hé! Tout le monde! Deviner ce qui m'est arrivé durant mon jogging! Il y a une… mais pourquoi Clint est inconscient par terre?

-Assoyez- vous Capitaine. Stark va vous expliquer avec moins de commentaires cette fois.

Steve s'assit, face à lui, il trouva un visage familier.

-L'agent Coulson avait un jumeau qui bossait aussi au SHIELD?

-ça aussi on va vous expliquez.

Pendant que les misérables mortelles faisaient un topo de la situation, Loki retraversa le miroir. Cette fois si invisible, il devait finaliser son projet magique. Il transportait quelques objets ensorceler et jeta quelques sorts. Satisfait, il retourna dans sa cellule et chercha dans son livre le conte de Blanche-Neige. Arrivé sur la page du chasseur, celui-ci sortit du livre une hache si tranchante qu'il pourrait couper une vache en deux, à la main.

-Chasseur rapporte moi le cœur spécial et brillant de celui qui a une armure rouge comme le sang, les abysses du cerveau tellement profond qu'ils sont noirs comme l'ébène et l'ironie aussi froide que la neige!

-Houch!

Banner venait de se cogner l'arrière du genou sur la table basse.

-Tony, tu es censé nous dire s'il y a un obstacle!

Steve avait refusé de laisser Clint étendu sur le plancher et avait réussi à convaincre Bruce de l'aider à le transporter. On ne refuse rien à un cœur aussi pur que celui de Capitaine América.

-Désolé Bruci, j'étais en profonde méditation. Alors Steve, cette fille, elle était jolie.

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que ça change au problème?

-ça change que tu dois aller au bal!

-mais je suis pas à l'aise d'aller danser.

-Bon Dieu! Tu es de l'époque du Charleston. Mais qu'as tu donc attendu pour apprendre à danser?

-La bonne partenaire. De toute façon, le bal est se soir et avec Barton dans cet état…

-Tu crois qu'on n'est pas assez compétent pour garder Robin des bois? Tu nous prends pour qui?

-Tony Stark, un homme incroyablement narcissique et fanfaron avec qui il ne faut pas tenter le diable!

-Merci Brucie.

-De toute façon, je n'ai rien à mettre.

-Tu nous sors l'excuse de fille par excellence? Je vais te dire papy…

-Tony! Attention!

Steve plaqua rudement le milliardaire au sol, il aurait de sacrés bleus demain, mais au moins il ne perdit pas la tête. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement. Devant eux se tenait un homme avec une énorme hache.

-Mais qui c'est ce guignol?

-Il ne semble pas être dans la base de données monsieur, mais il semblerait attenter à votre vie.

-Jarvis c'était une question rétor…

L'homme à la hache fit virevolter sa hache dans leurs directions. Capitaine América se jeta à terre du côté droit et Stark à gauche. En tombant, il se cogna l'arrière du crâne au mur. Le chasseur profita du moment de désorientation du génie pour abattre son arme. L'arme fit un boucan d'enfer quand elle percuta un bouclier bleu, blanc, rouge. Le capitaine donna un solide coup de talon sur le genou de son adversaire qui recula de quelques pas, en poussant, un crie. Le méchant chasseur fit un tour sur lui-même et envoya sa hache afin d'atteindre le capitaine qui plaça son bouclier _in extremis_ entre la lame et son visage. Le choc des deux métaux produit des étincelles bleutées. Le chasseur profita de la mauvaise visibilité de son adversaire pour lui assener un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le capitaine eut le souffle coupé deux secondes, mais parvint à éviter le manche de l'arme. En utilisant la force de l'esquivèment, il projeta son pied droit contre le thorax du chasseur qui sous le choc, recula d'encore quelques pas. Ils se trouvaient maintenant à quelques mètres de distance. Le chasseur se mit à courir dans sa direction brandissant sa hache, le capitaine lança son bouclier qui atteignîtson poignet du vilain. La hache tout comme le bouclier furent projetés à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Le chasseur en esquivant un coup de pied du capitaine sortit de son manteau une longue bague. Le capitaine recula de quelques pas pour mieux évaluer le danger. Derrière le chasseur, Banner à genoux lutait pour garder le contrôle sur «l'autre gars« et Stark c'était agenouillé derrière le divan. Steve ne vu pas l'agent Barton et aucun secours ne semblait arrivé, il prit note d'engueuler Stark sur l'insonorisation de la tour en attendant il devait éloigner le combat de ses amis. Il fit d'autres pas sur le côté et percuta la table basse manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le chasseur, un sourire aux lèvres, leva sa longue bague, mais avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer le blond, une plante verte l'atteignit à l'avant-bras. Il se retourna vers le docteur banner qui attrapa cette fois un vase qui alla se fracasser sur le mur derrière eux. Le chasseur partit vers le docteur Banner, mais fut arrêté par Steve qui, profitant de la diversion, avait repris son bouclier. Le docteur s'effondra au sol, la tête entre les mains. Steve frappa l'homme au visage. Celui-ci riposta par la même polémique avant de donner un coup de pied sur le bouclier du capitaine qui sautilla quelques pas pour regagner son équilibre. Le soldat bloqua les autres coups avec son bouclier et réussit à esquiver la lame tentant de se frayer un chemin vers son visage. De son côté Stark évaluait la situation qui n'était pas très bonne. Le plafond et la pièce étaient trop exigus si Bruce perdait son combat contre Hulk, le monstre vert les mettrait dans une position encore pire que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le capitaine se débrouillait bien, mais de l'aide lui serait utile. Il appela de nouveau son armure. C'était censé déclencher le déploiement de l'armure Ironman, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'elle le faisait attendre. Du coin de l'œil, il vu le chasseur décocher un puissant coup de pied au capitaine.

-Putain, Jarvis où est l'armure?

-Tony?

Steve s'était retourné vers son ami ce qui lui fut fatal. Profitant du moment d'inattention du capitaine, le Hunsman lui assena un puissant coup du manche de sa bague. Le capitaine s'écroula par terre inconscient. Le chasseur s'avança vers sa cible, Tony se leva et parti en direction de la porte qu'il ouvrit il n'eut pas le temps de rappeler son armure que le chasseur lui empoigna le bras. Stark pivota sur lui-même et frappa son agresseur au visage qui relâcha sa prise quelques secondes, mais il agrippa de nouveau le milliardaire et le projeta contre la table basse qui s'effondra sous l'impact. Le chasseur s'agenouilla à ses côtés, la lame au-dessus de sa tête prête à lui porté le coup fatal. À moitié sonnée les yeux horrifiés du génie croisèrent ceux du chasseur qui arrêta son geste.

« Je ne peux vous t… »

Le chasseur ne put terminer sa phrase, il reçut une flèche explosive qui le propulsa loin de Tony inconscient. Un nuage de fumée entoura le chasseur et quand le brouillard se leva, il avait disparu. Le milliardaire se releva et adressa un signe de remerciement à l'archer tout en aidant à se relever son ami docteur.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Thor se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière lui arrivait les autres agents.

-beaucoup de chose, les deux scientifiques se laissèrent tomber sur le divan épuisé, Vraiment beaucoup de chose. Jarvis pourquoi mon armure ne s'est pas déclenchée?

-Il semble y avoir eu une interférence qui a bloqué le signal, monsieur.

-Une interférence?

-Il serait plus important encore, monsieur Stark, de savoir comment cet homme a déjoué la sécurité.

-Jarvis?

-Il semblerait, monsieur, que l'homme en question soit apparu.

-Apparue? Quoi comme par magie?

-Je ne suis pas programmée pour…

-Oui, ça va! As-tu trouvé l'identité de cet homme?

-Non, monsieur, la reconnaissance faciale ne donne rien même en fouillant dans la base de données du SHIELD.

-Stark! vous n'êtes pas supposé… Hiiii!

Barton qui avait reconnu la douce voix de ça Maria-nne était venue réclamer un baiser à sa douce qui en le voyant approcher s'était cachée derrière le directeur.

-Mais belle Marianne pourquoi vous cachez vous de moi?

-Allez-vous-en!

-Votre cœur, hélas, ne semble que me repousser! Soite! Je respecterai votre choix. Je ne demanderais comme au revoir un doux baiser de vos lèvres et d'un de vos sourires ensorcelants qui m'a tant épris le coeur.

Pop

L'archer pour une nouvelle fois, tomba inconscient au sol, derrière lui, se tenait une Natasha tenant dans ses jolies mains le teaser subtilisé à l'agent Coulson.

-Bon! Ça suffit les poèmes, on a du travail! Strak cessez de ricaner ou je vous électrocute aussi!

Donc après avoir attaché à une chaise l'œil de faucon médiéval, tour à tour Stark, Banner et Rogers firent par de leur point de vue.

-Il semblait n'en avoir qu'après Tony. Si on ne s'était pas mis en travers de son chemin, il ne nous aurait pas attaqués.

-Un ancien ennemi?

-Je l'aurais reconnu.

-C'est vrai? Pepper m'a dit que vous ne connaissiez pas votre numéro de sécu.

-Pepper vous a dit ça, Tacha? Vous êtes devenue de bien bonne amie!

-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi!

Stark secoua la tête.

-Jarvis l'aurait reconnu.

-Pas si vous l'avez rencontré avant l'intelligence artificielle ou encore lors d'une de vos sorties.

-Plus simple encore, en tant que PDG et ancien fabricant d'armes, vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis.

-Simplement en tant que « Tony » beaucoup de gens voudraient le tuer.

Des rumeurs traversèrent la pièce approuvant les propos du Capitaine.

-Hé!

- C'est un fait Stark ne tentez pas dire le contraire, Coupa Fury, Bon, il faudrait découvrir l'identité de cet homme.

D'un geste commun, tous se tournèrent vers l'écran où l'image de la caméra de sécurité montrait le chasseur. Natasha reprit

-Cet homme est apparu de nulle part, il a disparu et a réussi à berner Jarvis. Je crois que l'on peut le considérer comme un super criminel.

-Tu as bien raison, Tacha, on devrait l'appeler le fou à la hache!

Pendant que Tony prenait les jambes à son cou poursuivi par l'espionne russe, le directeur chargea l'un de ses agents à l'héliporteur de trouver l'identité de l'homme. Puis les agents partirent inspecter l'endroit où l'homme c'était volatilisé sauf l'agent Hill qui partis surveiller l'agent Clint Barton pour évité qu'il ne s'échappe bien sûr, pas parce qu'elle commençait à aimer qu'on lui dise des poèmes! Bruce partie faire du yoga pour ce détendre, il revenait son tapis sous le bras quand il remarqua une large silhouette. Il rentra dans la salle de surveillance où Thor se trouvait toujours devant l'image du chasseur.

-Thor?

-C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de reconnaitre cette personne.

-Ce serait un Asgardiens?

-Non. J'ai juste un sentiment de déjà vu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Natasha fulminait, Stark avait réussi à lui glisser entre les doigts, mais avant il n'avait pas pu ne rien dire, « Faut pas être jalouse! Tu sais bien que Barton n'aime que toi, Tacha! ».

_Pfff! N'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas jalouse, de quoi d'ailleurs?_

Elle rentra dans sa salle de bain privé, elle fut surprise d'y trouver une statuette d'un garçon et un pot de fleur rouge. Les fleurs étaient bizarres. Elle en avait déjà vu, mais où elle ne se rappelait plus. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas se disant que s'était une gracieuseté de Pepper. D'ailleurs cette dernière avait fait un voyage en Grèce dernièrement. Elle avait dû acheter ces objets pour égayer la pièce. Ça faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue à la tour Avengers. Elle avait eu beaucoup de travail c'est dernier temps et prendre une bonne douche avec une dizaine de jets d'eau chaude lui coulant entre les scapulas lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle rentra dans la douche et retint un cri de douleur en marchant sur quelque chose. Elle se pencha pour apercevoir un minuscule bateau à voile. Elle prit le bateau pour l'examiner, lançant le jet d'eau de l'autre. Le bateau était une réplique minuscule des grands bateaux du 16e siècle, le mat du bateau avait été brisé surement par son pied gauche. L'eau était délicieuse, elle la calmait. Sans crier gare, elle tomba au sol incapable de tenir sur ses pieds. Impétrée dans le rideau de douche, elle lutta pour se relever. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de hurler de toutes ses forces. Enroulée dans le rideau de soie ne se trouvait plus ses jambes, mais une queue de poisson longue et dorée.

L'agent Coulson fut le premier sur les lieux et faillit s'évanouir. Devant lui se trouvait une Natasha nue avec pour jambe une queue de poisson.

-C'est impossible!

Bien vite, les autres agents se réunir autour de la sirène. Ils étaient partagés entre l'ébahissement et l'horreur. Stark s'agenouilla et tenta de toucher les écailles. Natasha lui donna un coup avec sa queue.

-Hé! Ne touchez pas à ma queue Stark.

-C'est que j'ignorais que vous en aviez une. D'ailleurs, c'est dur de ne pas regarder surtout que la votre est plus jolie que celle de beaucoup d'autres femmes avec des queues.

-Vous savez quoi? Ne la regardez même plus!

-D'accord, je vais juste regarder vos seins promis.

Natasha ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine dénudée et donna un autre coup à l'immoral milliardaire. Steve galant ou trop mal à l'aise devant la nudité de sa coéquipière, allez savoir, donna sa veste de jogging à l'espionne et la transporta dans le salon afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. La Russe fut reconnaissante de n'être plus allongée sur le sol au pied de ses collègues. Cependant, loin de l'humidité de la salle de bain et rendue sèche cela en prit peu pour qu'elle commence à suffoquer.

- Elle a besoin d'eau. Stark rassure moi tu n'allais pas vraiment lui jeter ton verre de cognac dessus?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bruce, il n'a que 35 pour cent d'alcool c'est de l'eau déguisée!

L'un des agents lui versa une bouteille d'eau sur la tête et un autre lui donna à boire.

- Je vais mieux.

- Mon tapis!

- C'est temporaire, quand tu seras de nouveau sèche tu vas recommencer à suffoquer, dit Banner ignorant superdement Stark.

- On pourrait l'installer dans une baignoire ou la piscine, proposa Steve

- Je ne crois pas que l'eau chlorée soit bonne pour une sirène, mais l'idée du bain n'est pas mauvaise.

- Elle est très mauvaise! Je ne souhaite pas être enfermé alors qu'un criminel capable de se mesuré au capitaine entre dans la tour comme dans un moulin! Je veux vous aider à l'attraper.

- Agent Roumanof, vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre.

-Tacha n'a pas tort, si le fou à la hache aime le sushi ou encore qu'il aime les jolies filles à queue, elle est en danger.

-je ne voulais pas insinuer que je voulais qu'on me protège.

-Tony à raison, c'est dangereux. Clint et Natasha sont affaiblis. Nous devons les garder sous surveillance pour leur sécurité, insista Steve.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée.

-L'ennui c'est que si elle n'est pas dans l'eau elle va suffoquer, continua Bruce.

-Héo! Mon avis vous intéresse?

-J'ai une idée!

Stark sortit du salon. Au bout de dix minutes, il revint déposer la sirène dans une piscine gonflable pour enfant au beau milieu de la pièce.

-C'est une plaisanterie?

-C'est toi Tasha chérie qui voulait rester avec les hommes.

-Si Barton se prend pour Robin des bois alors Natasha serait la petite sirène?

-Avec ses cheveux, elle ressemble à Ariel.

-Essaie d'être sérieux Tony, comment se fait-il que Barton ne se rappelle plus qui il est et pas Natasha?

-Hum… Bonne question Brucie! C'est peut-être dû à une sorte de drogue qui fait muter le corps. Je crois que l'on devrait faire une batterie de tests.

-Bonne idée pour une fois. Agent Romanof expliquée se qui c'est passer.

-Oui, directeur.

Après les explications, Thor prit la parole l'air grave.

-Seul un puissant maitre magicien pourrait faire une telle chose.

-Vous en connaitriez un?

-Hélas, homme à un œil, je ne connais qu'un seul magicien assez puissant pour faire une telle chose et il devrait être enfermé dans l'une des cellules fortifiées d'Asgard.

-Tant que ce n'est pas ton frère mégalo… Heu c'est lui?

-Hélas oui, mon ami de métal. Il semblerait qu'il se soit enfui. Pourtant, je n'en es eu aucune nouvelle!

-Mais il a refait apparition, c'est lui qui a attaqué Clint!

-Comment et ce n'est que maintenant que vous le dites!

-Vous n'étiez pas dans la cuisine quand on en a discuté? Ça, c'est embêtant, fit Stark en grimacant.

-Mais comment est-il sorti de sa cellule? Elle est fortifiée.

-Peut-être qu'il a dupé les gardiens comme il a dupé Jarvis?

-C'est ridicule! Pourquoi nous attaquer en nous changeant en personnage fictif? Les dernières fois qu'il est venu sur terre, il a tenté de la détruire!

-Peut-être que c'est pour se moquer de nous. Dans la mythologie nordique, Loki est considéré comme un dieu farceur, proposa Le docteur.

-Alors pour rire, Loki nous attaquerait avec des livres des frères Grims?

-Je suis sérieux Tony, Loki veut se venger de nous alors il aurait décidé de détourner des contes pour nous neutraliser. C'est une manière originale de faire.

-Les contes de fées servent aux enfants de morale et leur permettent de distinguer le bien et le mal. C'est Darcie qui m'en a parlé.

-Peu importe les raisons de ses actes! Elles sont considérées comme une déclaration de guerre! Coulson contacté le vaisseau mère, dites leurs de passer en mode alerte maximal. Agent Leprince et Agent de Beaumont, vous retournez sur l'héliporteur. Je veux que vous retrouviez Loki.

Steve sortit de la pièce.

-Où vas-tu?

-Je vais dire à mademoiselle Croford que je n'irai pas au bal.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu as dit qu'elle avait du potentiel.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas du tout le moment. Des membres de notre équipe sont en difficulté.

-Et c'est une raison?

Steve s'arrêta une seconde.

-Quand tu auras vieilli un peu tu apprendras qu'on ne laisse jamais tomber un compagnon Tony.

Sur ce, le soldat de la Seconde Guerre mondiale monta dans sa chambre téléphoner loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Tony et des non moins indiscretes oreilles d'une espionne. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il trouva une boite cadeau sur son lit.

Loki à l'aide de son miroir magique regardait ses misérables ennemis. Ils commençaient à comprendre, mais il était trop tard. Il eut un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. Il souriait toujours quand il passa au travers le miroir. De l'autre côté se trouvait un élégant bureau avec de grandes affiches représentant des causes humanitaires. Sur le Bureau, il y avait un écriteau sur lequel on pouvait lire « Mlle Tanya Croford » et derrière l'écriteau se trouvait une femme penchée sur des tas et des tas de feuilles. Il s'approcha, assez près pour la toucher, avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que Loki posa les mains sur sa tête et prononça la formule. Quand elle fut en son pouvoir, il lui sourit de son sourire mauvais.

-Tu vas faire précisément ce que je vais te dire…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Le docteur Banner et le génie Stark commencèrent les analyses de sang. Ils inscrivirent sur leurs feuilles d'analyses la date et l'heure : 15h26. Comme Natasha avait refusé de se laisser examiner par le milliardaire, Bruce s'en chargea.

-Ne me touchez pas avec cet objet de torture vil mécréant! Marianne pourquoi vouloir me meurtrir, la perte de ton amour n'était point suffisant?

-Instrument de torture se n'est qu'une petite aiguille!

-Je devrais essayer, proposa Hill

-Bonne idée Maria-nne.

- Voilà, désolé si ça fait mal.

-Mal? La seule chose qui pourrait me faire mal est arrivée. Ton cœur c'est fermé à mon amour qui est si puissant sans un réceptacle ou y déposer qu'il me meurt.

-Je suis désolée si vous souffrez, mais vous devez comprendre …

L'archer enfui son regard dans celui de ça belle.

-Comprendre? Je ne pourrai de ma vie de ma mort comprendre la raison de ce refus! Ne me le demander point, j'en suis incapable pas plus que de l'accepter. Je suis égoïste belle Marianne! Égoïste de votre amour. Je garderai pour toujours précieusement, jalousement, follement les minces heures où nos âmes se liaient en un tout que même les dieux devaient envier. Et si par hasard vous venez à vous rappeler ses moments, les plus beaux de ma vie, du monde, vous n'aurez qu'à sourire et j'oublierai votre instant de doute et cette souffrance. Uniquement pour pouvoir de nouveau regarder au fond de vos yeux et y voir le paradis.

L'agente les joues rouges resta sans voix. Elle reprit vite conscience quand elle fut éclaboussée d'une eau froide.

-Tu vois Bruce comme je te disais quand elle bouge, elle gicle de l'eau partout, ce n'est pas très commode.

Stark ouvris la bouche l'air narquois, mais se pris une tasse.

-Tu vois encore!

-Hé Tony! C'est toi qui as mis ces chaussures dans ma chambre?

Le leader des Avengers venait d'entrer dans le salon une paire du soulier propre à la main.

-Non, mais elles sont bien.

-Je les ai trouvés sur mon lit.

Tony lui prit un soulier.

-C'est artisanal. Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau travail fait main. Si tu ne les veux pas, je les prends. Jarvis qu'elle est cette fourrure à l'intérieur?

-Il semblerait que ce soit du vair, monsieur.

-Du vair? Questionna Steve.

-C'est une sorte de fourrure animale, mais comme celui-ci est une espèce éteinte on n'en retrouve plus. C'est extrêmement précieux des fourrures de vair. Attends! De mystérieux souliers et un bal? Tu ne serais pas Cendrillon, par hasard?

-Quoi? C'est ridicule.

-Pas tant que ça. Intervint l'agent Hill

-Merci belle agent Hill. Tu devrais les mettres pour voir ce qui se produit. Proposa Tony.

- Mauvaise idée! On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Voyons Brucie, il ne se passe rien dans le conte de Cendrillon! Elle est une souillonne, elle va à un bal bien habillée et épouse le prince. Le pire qui peut arriver à papi, c'est qu'il se prenne pour une ménagère et qu'il épouse l'organisatrice du bal soit une jolie fille. On ne perd rien a essayez.

-Je suis d'accord avec le docteur Banner, le capitaine est trop important pour qu'on risque sa vie ou sa santé mentale. Déclara Coulson.

-Non, je suis d'accord avec Stark. Merci tout de même de vouloir me protéger agent Coulson mais si rentré dans le jeu de Loki peut nous aider à arrêter cette histoire de fou, je suis pret à essayer.

Le capitaine enfila les précieuses chaussures.

Pouf.

Un nuage de fumée scintillante l'entoura et ils crurent entendre une petite mélodie :  
« Salagadou la menchika bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo  
Mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ?  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo  
Salagadou la menchika bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo  
C'est de la magie ou je ne m'y connais pas  
Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo »

Mais peut-être, n'étaisse que le fruit de leur imagination? Aussi vite que pour le chasseur, le nuage se dispersa et ils purent apercevoir le Capitaine vêtu d'un smoking noir très élégant tissé main et d'un loup en soi noir.

-Cendrillon? Il faudrait que tu laves la chambre de ton cher et précieux ami Stark.

-Bien sûr! Tout de suite après le salon, il y a de l'eau partout.

Instant de stupeur général.

-Ho! Jarvis surtout enregistre bien et fais en des copies.

-Non, Capitaine!

-Tout va bien agent Coulson, c'était de l'ironie. Je suis moi, vous pouvez arrêtez de secouez ma chemise?

-On ne plaisante pas quand c'est dangereux!

L'agent Coulson relâcha très lentement la chemise de velours crème qu'il secouait de toutes ses forces. Le Capitaine, les mains dans les airs, n'émit aucune impatience. Ce fut à ce moment précis, que le directeur Fury, Thor et les agents de la division huit choisir pour faire leurs entrées.

-Agent Coulson, que se passe-t-il?

-Tout va bien, si l'on peut dire, rengainez vos armes.

-C'est tout de même curieux, quand notre ami Coulson se met à crier, pour rien soi dit en passant, tout le monde accoure. Mais quand moi, Brucie, Stevie et Robin des bois, on se fait attaquer par le fou à la hache personne ne vient.

-Je te l'avais dit que tout le monde voulait te tuer.

-Parlant du fou à la hache, je sais où je l'ai déjà vu! Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'illustration du chasseur dans le livre de conte que j'ai donné à mon frère.

-Attend! Tu as donné un livre pour enfant à ton timbré de frère! Ha! Ha!

-Nul ne traite mon frère de timbré, même pas un ami, Stark!

- Il n'y a que moi qui ai noté que le chasseur était une illustration dans un livre?

-Natasha a raison. Il semblerait que Loki puisse non seulement transformer les gens en personnages de conte de fées, mais aussi sortit les contes de fées de leur livre. Ça pourrait devenir très dangereux! Imaginé si Loki décidait d'exhumer une méchante sorcière ou encore le géant de Jack et le Harricot magique.

-Le Docteur Banner n'a pas tort. Imaginez les ravages que Loki pourrait faire avec une armée de sorcière maléfique!

-Ne nous emballons pas Hill, il se pourrait que se ne soi qu'une coïncidence. S'empressa de faire remarquer Coulson.

-Loki est un homme très minutieux, il se pourrait bien qu'il est cherché un homme correspondant à la description du chasseur. Oui, ça ressemble beaucoup à mon frère.

-Le SHIELD continu à cherché Loki. Maintenant, expliquez moi la raison de cette agitation.

-Cap c'est transformé en Cendrillon.

-Comment?

-Je me suis métamorphosé en Cendrillion quand j'ai mis ces chaussures.

-Je tiens à dire que l'agent Coulson et moi-même étions contre l'idée par contre l'agent Hill n'a émis aucune objection…

-Tu m'impressionnes Tasha! Même incapable de te tenir debout tu arrives à poignarder les gens dans leurs dos.

-Hill, vous avez laissé faire une telle chose inconsidérée! Quant à vous vous auriez dû intervenir!

-Ne les accusez pas! J'étais d'accord avec Stark. Ça pourrait nous aider à trouver Loki et…

-Stark, j'aurai dû m'en douter! Que ce soit bien clair! Le SHIELD trouve les méchants et quand cela est nécessaire, les AVENGERS les éliminent. Vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés! Avez-vous pensé à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Loki avait réussi à manipuler votre esprit comme celui de l'agent Barton? Pour l'instant, vous êtes au repos et vous attendez mes ordres! Agent Perrault, je veux que vous fouliez la tour de fond tant comble, il y a des objets ensorcelés.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Avengers, vous restez dans ce salon jusqu'à ce que la tour soit sécurisée.

Le directeur du SHIELD sorti de la pièce, suivit de l'agent Coulson, de l'agent Hill et presque tout les agents seuls deux s'attardèrent un moment pour inspecter les lieux.

-Il me séquestre dans ma propre maison!

-La ferme Tony! C'est sérieux comme situation. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que le SHIELD vous séquestre chez vous. Rétorqua séchement la sirène.

-Sérieuse? Vous êtes un sushi ambulant, en quoi est-ce une situation sérieuse?

-Et en quoi est-elle comique?

-Du calme, on doit être calme pour garder les idées claires.

-Le docteur à raison, mon frère a du talent pour semer la discorde, ne nous laissons pas avoir!

-Bon, il faudrait vraiment que j'appelle mademoiselle Croford pour décliner maintenant que l'on est prisonnier de la tour.

-N'importe quoi! Fury ou pas, tu dois aller à ce bal! Tu es très élégant, elle va être très impressionnée.

-Merci Natasha, mais cette histoire de conte de fées doit être réglé en premier.

-Tu devrais être reconnaissant! Maintenant, tu as un costume. Surtout Steve, sens-toi libre d'être moi avec cette Croford. Tout de même, si elle est si jolie que ça, je devrais la connaitre...

-Parce que tu vas souvent à des fêtes pour autre chose que draguer et que tu manges bio? Tanya Croford a créé son entreprise il y a environ trois ans et elle est très prospère. N'écoute pas les conseils de Stark, tu devrais lui offrir des roses roses se sont ces préférés.

- Comment le sais-tu?

-J'ai enquêté sur elle et sa compagnie.

-Pourquoi? Ils ont des démêlés avec la justice?

-Non, j'aime enquêter sur ce que je mange.

-Un peu paranoïaque Tacha?

-Elle fait bien, une fois j'ai failli mourir en mangent un sanglier, mon frère l'avait empoisonné pour me faire une blague.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte que ton frère veut te tuer?

-Vous êtes de bien étranges personnages.

-Je le prends pour un compliment Robin! D'ailleurs toi aussi tu es un étrange personnage.

-Merci homme au cœur brillant. Mais, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe? On parle de fée et de magie, qu'est-ce donc que se souque?

- Ho! C'est très simple, le frère de Blondie ici présent a décidé de nous attaquer à coup de baguette magique en détournant les contes de fées et on attend de le retrouver pour lui casser sa gueule de diva mythomane.

-Je n'ai point tout compris, mais je pressens que c'est dangereux, je dois absolument protéger belle Marianne.

-Pourquoi donc? Elle ne veut plus de vous. Questionna l'espionne.

-Même si son cœur me rejette, ma douce, gracieuse et belle Marianne sera toujours pour moi…

-Oui! Oui! C'est ça! Premièrement, elle n'a rien de douce, elle t'a assommé négligemment avec une assiette. Deuxiement, elle n'est pas plus gracieuse, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'est pas agente de terrain et finalement, elle n'est pas si belle que ça quand on la regarde de près.

La rousse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette histoire de conte de fées commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Elle vu du coin de l'œil Stark ouvrir la bouche, elle l'arrosa abondamment et sans prêté attention au docteur Banner qui lui faisait remarquer que si elle continuait à arroser Stark de la sorte elle manquerait rapidement d'eau, elle se mit à discuter avec le capitaine. Il était 7h30 quand les agents revinrent dans le salon.

-Le secteur est sécurisé. Vous pouvez circuler à votre guise.

-Pour ceux qui peuvent marcher... Hé!Hé! Trop loin!

-Où vas-tu Tony? On n'a pas fini nos tests.

-Je nargue Natasha et accessoirement, je vais chercher ton modulateur fractionnaire moléculaire.

-C'est toi qui l'avais? Tony, je le cherche depuis trois semaines!

-Je voudrais en intégrer un à l'armure Ironman.

-L'armure Ironman vous dites? Je ne l'ai jamais vu de près, je me demandais, monsieur Stark si je pouvais vous accompagner pour la voir?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Tony Stark était un grand homme, un philanthrope, un génie, mais il avait un terrible défaut la vanité. Souriant de toutes ses dents tel un requin devant un banc de poissons, il invita l'agent et tous les autres curieux, c'est-à-dire, tous les agents présents de la division huit à le suivre rencontré ce qui était, après Jarvis la plus belle chose qu'il est eu d'intelligent dans le monde. Banner se classant tout de même pas très loin derrière. Il invita aussi ses amis, qui à pars Thor préférèrent rester au salon. Aux bouts d'une dizaine de minutes, pressentent que ces amis ne céderaient pas au plaisir intense de voir l'incroyable, la sublime armure Ironman, le génie entraina ses « proies » au quatorzième étage. À la manière d'un guide touristique, il leur fit visiter le laboratoire évitant, bien sûr, de leur parler de ces nouveaux projets et ces engagements plus ou moins acceptés par le SHIELD. Après son monologue sur ces inventions, mais surtout sur son puissant intellect, il prit sur la table de travail le modulateur fractionnaire moléculaire qu'il avait miniaturisé et remonta. Se promettant tout de fois d'inspecter et de trouver l'onde parasite qui avait empêché son armure de se déployer dès qu'il aurait fini les tests. Il permit aux agents ainsi qu'à Thor de rester dans la salle.

-Une minute mon ami de fer, qu'est ce donc qui brille juste ici?

-Les médailles? Ce sont celles que mon père a gagnées durant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Tu demanderas à Cap, il doit en avoir plein son placard. Celle juste à côté c'est la médaille que j'ai reçue après avoir combattu Whiplash durant la Stark expo.

Le milliardaire fit un geste vaste vers l'étagère installé sous la demande, menace, du Capitaine trouvant que des médailles de guerre avaient leur place sur les murs et non dans une boite en carton. De se fait, Pepper s'en était mêlé et avait pensé que les accrocher dans son laboratoire aiderait Tony à devenir plus responsable et sérieux. Peine perdue.

-Monsieur, mademoiselle Natasha s' la voix désercarnée.

- Je monte tout de suite.

-Bien monsieur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tony s'engouffra à l'intérieur durant un bref instant juste avant que les portes ne se referment, il remarqua une pomme d'un rouge vif et particulièrement appétissante posée sur l'une des tables de travail.

Thor était un guerrier. Il adorait se battre, élaboré des stratégies et l'adrénaline sur le champ de bataille. Il avait été ravi de rencontrer en la personne de Capitaine América, Steve Roger pour les intimes, un homologue. Il avait été impressionné que ce midgardien ait compris en vingt ans de vie ce que lui avait pris des milliers d'années et un bannissement à comprendre. Cette sagesse humaine le fascinait, tous ne le possédaient pas certes, mais il était tout de même impressionné par la valeur que les combattants attachaient à leurs courages respectifs et à leur camarade. Chose qui n'était pas réellement présente en Asgard, oui, il y avait une grande camaderie, mais il avait appris en regardant vivre les siens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas réellement l'importance de la force. Ils l'utilisaient comme d'une arme abusant de son pouvoir destructeur plutôt que comme un boulier prêt à protéger les personnes en danger. Lui-même avait été atteint de cette manie du pouvoir, qui lui avait obscurci l'esprit. Il avait presque mené à la guerre son peuple et celui du Jotunheim… Comme il en avait honte. Les humains pourtant perçus comme des créatures inférieures avaient compris en quoi consistait la force. Peut-être, car ceux-ci possédaient une si courte vie? Il savait déjà que bientôt il pleurerait ses amis, il le pressentait et espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'agit pas de se moment. Ces médailles l'émerveillaient, il avait été impressionné par le sens de ces petits bouts d'or à leur signification et par tous ceux qui avaient reçu ces qualificatifs. Il n'y avait rien de cela à Asgard et c'était dommage. Il caressa du bout du doigt ces médailles et sentit naitre en lui un élan d'allégresse pour ces hommes et ces femmes appelées «courages» et « héros». Il se sentait étrangement émerveiller par ces distinctions. Il en prit une avec un joli ruban tissé et dans son excitation se piqua malencontreusement le doigt. Il tomba immédiatement endormi pour un long et profond sommeil qui allait durer cent années. Les agents se trouvant dans la pièce n'eurent le temps que de faire trois pas dans sa direction avant qu'à leurs tours ils s'endormirent.

L'agent Coulson assis sur le confortable divan regardait les « âmes frères de la science » qui prenaient des échantillons de sang, de salive, de cheveux et posaient d'innombrables questions. Stark avait réussi à transformer son salon en salle d'examen et ils y analysaient à l'aide de machine miniaturisée les tests. Il était découragé par toutes ces analyses qui ne semblaient jamais pouvoir s'amenuiser plus encore par la mine découragée des deux génies.

-Alors Natasha as-tu envie de faire quelque chose qui te paraîs étrange? Par exemple, te mettre à chanter pour noyer les gens que tu rencontres?

-Non, mais j'ai envie de te noyer

-Monsieur?

-Oui Jarvis, répondit distraitement le millardaire.

-Vous m'avez demandé de surveiller les personnes se trouvant au quatorzième étage.

- C'est exact.

-Je vous informe donc d'une anomalie. Il semblerait que tous se soient endormis.

L'agent Coulson se figea à l'instar des autres.

-Comment ça tous endormie?

-Monsieur Thor c'est endormi et quelques secondes après toutes les autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce se sont endormies. Je ne détecte aucun gaz soporifique.

-Merci Jarvis, je vais voir ce qui se passe immédiatement.

Stark, Bruce, Steve, l'agent Coulson, l'agent Hill et le directeur Fury se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. L'agent Roumanof laissa un soupir de frustration franchir ses lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas un milliardaire.

-Désolé Beautiful marmayde mais tu ne peux nous accompagner. En attendant, tu pourrais peut être asseyez de contacter Posseidon. Après tout, si la mythologie nordique existe pourquoi pas la Gréco-Romaine? Plus on est de « Dieu » plus on peu éclater la gueule de Loki!

- Il faudrait d'abord le trouver.

-Cap, vous êtes un rabat-joie.

Les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrir, le directeur s'approcha de Thor. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite, le directeur le prit et faillit se piquer avec l'aiguille d'une médaille. Le docteur Banner et Coulson s'était penché sur les agents et c'était entendu pour ne pas les déplacer. Le soldat s'agenouilla devant l'agent le plus proche, sur son uniforme le nom Suzanne de Villeneuve y était inscrit. Il tâta son pouls, il était régulier et elle respirait doucement. Thor, lui, était plus bruyant, il ronflait même très fort. Fury le retourna sur le flanc. Strak s'était désintéressé par la situation, il était fasciné par la jolie pomme rouge qu'il avait aperçue tout à l'heure. Sa fascination était telle qu'il entendit à peine l'horloge sonner. Il était 9 heures. Il étira le bras pour prendre la pomme tant désirée quand un cri d'effroi lui fit faire volte-face. Le Capitaine s'était mis à bouger. Sauf que ses pieds se dirigeaient tout droit vers la sortie alors que le haut de son corps s'accrochait au cadre de la porte.

-Je ne contrôle plus mes pieds!

-Comment ?

-Mes pieds marchent tous seuls!

L'agent Coulson et Stark agrippèrent chacun un bras pour le retenir. Ils réussirent à le maintenir en place, mais les traitres pieds du Capitaine écrasèrent celui de Stark qui lâcha momentanément le Capitaine et frappèrent l'arrière du genou de l'agent.

-Désolé!

-C'est pardonné capitaine!

-Parlez pour vous Coulson. Tu as une idée où tu vas papy ?

-Non.

-Monsieur

-Oui Jarvis.

-Un carrosse vient de se garer devant la tour dois-je demander qu'il ce stationne dans le stationnement deux ?

Steve conduit par ses souliers magiques traversa les couloirs, les escaliers et les diverses pièces pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Au travers les portes en verre, il pouvait voir un splendide carrosse blanc d'une forme faisant étrangement penser à une citrouille. Quatre chevaux blancs étaient attelés à celui-ci. Le soldat n'eut pas le loisir d'admirer le carrosse ou d'apprécier l'étrangeté de la situation qu'il s'engouffra à l`intérieur. Un laquais petit, poilu, trapu avec des airs canins lui ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'il fut entré, le cocher aux dents proéminentes comme un cheval fit claquer son fouet et les chevaux se mirent à courir. Si vite, que le Capitaine fut propulsé vers l'arrière. Au loin, il entendit la voix moqueuse de Stark « Surtout n'oublie pas! Le charme sera rompu à minuit! »

-Il faut le suivre!

-Comment agent Coulson? Vous avez vu à quelle vitesse le carrosse va? En prime, les chevaux volent! Je crois que Loki s'est trompé de conte.

- Vous pourriez le suivre avec votre armure!

-J'adore parader avec mon armure, mais puisque mon dispositif de télécommande à distance ne fonctionne plus je devrai jouer à saute-mouton pour l'atteindre. Cap va sans sortir. Il va à un bal, le pire qu'il pourrait lui arriver c'est de danser!

-Vous prenez la situation à la légère!

-Et vous, vous devenez hystérique à chaque fois qu'il s'agit du soldat refroidi! À croire que vous en êtes amoureux!

Le génie passa devant l'agent et retourna au laboratoire. Le Docteur Banner et le directeur Fury l'y attendaient.

-Alors?

-On la perdu…

Devant les yeux ronds des deux hommes, Stark cru bon d'ajouter

-De vu. Il est rentré dans un carrosse-citrouille et ce dernier s'est envolé.

-Envolé?

-Oui les cheveux étaient des pégases!

-Encore autre chose! Je retourne à la salle de conférence m'informer des avancées sur l'héliporteur. Vous, continuez vos analyses, s'il y a une chance pour qu'il y ait un remède à cette folie, trouvez-le!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Le docteur Banner se frotta les tempes pour une quinzième fois, en proie à une très grosse migraine. Les analyses ne donnaient rien pis encore les recherches sur Loki restaient infructueuses. Il n'avait pas été atteint d'une aussi grosse migraine depuis que l'autre gars avait bouleversé sa vie. Comme le laboratoire de Tony était, disons occupé, ils avaient pris le sien. Envahie, serait mieux dit, comme le laboratoire du docteur était principalement équipé d'appareil servant à l'étude des rayonnements, ils avaient du transporté plusieurs appareils d'un laboratoire à l'autre. Quelle chance que leurs lieux de travail soient l'une à côté de l'autre! Des tonnes de feuilles trainaient pêle-mêle sur les tables, des cupules, des lames et des embouts à pipette débordaient des poubelles biologiques. L'appareil émit un craquement sonore, Bruce prit en note les résultats d'osmolalité qui s'affichait sans grand espoir.

-Les gaz sanguins de Natasha sont faibles, mais ça ne nous aide pas puisque ceux de Steve et Clint sont réguliers. Tant qu'à ceux de Thor, il ne possède pas la même constitution que nous on ne peut pas se fier à ces données.

-De mon côté, rien n'indique comment Loki a fait pour parasiter la réception de mon armure et encore moins comment ils ont fait, lui et le Fou à hache, pour pénétrer dans la tour. Les images sont brouillées surement de la magie, encore. Le seul qui pourrait nous dire comment Loki est entré se prend pour un joyeux compagnon du moyen âge.

-Tu as demandé à Robin des bois?

-Il ne se souvient de rien, Enfin sur l'agent Barton, sur Robin des bois il en connait un rayon. Il a même des souvenirs de ses aventures! Les seules choses dont il se rappel c'est de s'être réveillé devant le miroir et que nous sommes ces alliés.

-En sommes, on est dans une impasse.

Banner se sentait à bout de nerd. Pour peu, il aurait pleuré.

-Brucie tout va bien? Si tu veux, tu peux venir pleurer sur mon épaule, je vais te caresser le dos.

Oui, s'il s'était trouvé seul, il aurait pleuré ou aurait laissé Hulk prendre le dessus. Peut-être que pour une fois Stark ressenti le danger, car il parti chercher le paradiméthylaminobenzaldéhyde dans son propre laboratoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent trop peu à l'expert des rayons gamma, Stark revint. Une pomme joliment rouge à la main.

-J'y pense peut-être que les sorts de Loki émettent une onde.

-Je n'ai rien vu en analysant.

-Pas une onde radioactive, une fréquence. On devrait réanalysé les vidéos, mais cette fois mettre un filtre. On pourrait trouver l'indice d'absorbance des ondes et tenter de localiser Loki avec.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Tu crois que la magie forme des ondes?

-Le Téséracte en faisait ainsi que le spectre, il y a des chances pour que la magie aussi. Ces ondes auraient créé une mutation chez les personnes exposées.

-Humm, mais pourquoi seul Barton se prend pour quelqu'un d'autre alors?

-Peut-être, parce qu'il ressemble déjà à Robin des bois. Avec ses flèches, son arc et son côté hors-la-loi, Clint est une sorte de Robin des bois moderne, il n'avait pas besoin de costume. Ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est le seul à avoir été en contacte directement avec Loki. À moins bien sûr que les autres se mettent progressivement dans la peau de leurs personnages de conte. Jarvis lance le filtre. Juste ici. Isole et voilà, on a l'onde magique! On n'a plus qu'à rechercher Loki et après on le ramènera par la peau du cou et on l'obligera à retransformer tout le monde.

Banner n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir, car Strak se réjouissant pour deux mordit dans la pomme délicieusement appétissante et tomba lourdement au sol. Il se précipita sur le corps sans vie et le secoua durement, manquant de céder à la panique. Mais rien n'à faire, son ami ne se réveillait pas. Il était comme mort. Prévenue par l'I.A. Coulson arriva à leur hauteur. Il ramassa à ses pieds une pomme dans laquelle on avait croqué à belle dent, un liquide transparent coula.

-Laissez-moi devinez, il a mordu dans la pomme et s'est transformé en Blanche-Neige?

Bruce hocha la tête et la releva pour croiser le regard de l'agent, mais à la place, il se trouva face à face avec un visage inconnu. Avec sept petits visages inconnus.

-Alors comme ça, une magnifique personne s'est empoisonnée avec une pomme?

Tout marchait selon le plan. Loki était fou de joie. Bientôt, il aurait sa revanche. Il ne restait plus qu'un pion à abattre, mais ce serait bientôt chose faite. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'idée de Stark sur les ondes était géniale et lui permettait même de mieux orchestrer la suite. Un rire fou sorti de sa gorge, mais personne ne l'entendit, car personne ne lui portait attention.

Les pieds de Steve le forcèrent à entrer dans la salle de réception somptueuse avant de s'arrêter. Il exécuta un mouvement à la Charlie Chaplin content de pouvoir de nouveau être libre de ses mouvements. Quand il remarqua les regards ahuris des gens autour de lui, il arrêta tout rouge sous son masque et se trouva un coin sombre pour téléphoner.

-Docteur Banner à l'appareil, j'écoute?

-Bonjour Bruce.

-Steve! Comment vas-tu? Où te trouves-tu?

-Au bal de charité pour les anciens combattants et je vais bien.

-Phill va te rejoindre.

-Ok et de votre côté du nouveau?

-Tony est mort.

-Comment!

-Il a fait une intoxication alimentaire.

-Et?

-Il s'est empoisonné avec une pomme.

-Une pomme? Comme Blanche Neige?

-Oui, des hommes sont arrivés de nulle part pour lui fabriquer un cercueil.

-Tu veux dire les sept nains?

-Selon l'agent Coulson, il est politiquement correct de dire : « personne de petite taille »

-Quoi?

Steve entendit un murmure, et la voix de Bruce répondre à un autre interlocuteur « le chalumeau est dans l'autre laboratoire, deuxième étagère.»

-Le chalumeau?

- Je te l'ai dit, il fabrique un cercueil dans mon laboratoire, un cercueil en or et en cristal. J'ai dû me battre pour les empêcher d'utiliser l'armure Iron Man!

-Je devrais peut-être revenir vous aider.

-Non inutile, il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant. J'ai réglé les satellites pour qu'il recherche la longueur d'onde magique de Loki. Nous te préviendrons quand on aura besoin de toi. En attendant, amuse-toi bien.

-Merci.

Le soldat raccrocha et regarda intimider les danseurs sur la piste de danse. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Capitaine?

-Mademoiselle Tanya Croforde! Vous m'avez fait peur! Enfin pas que vous soyez laide bien au contraire, mais évidemment ce n'est pas uniquement pour cette raison que je suis venu. Pas que vous ne soyez pas assez jolie pour venir uniquement pour vous voir. Je veux dire que la fondation c'est important et que vous aussi, mais je veux dire important plus. Vous voyez?

Devant l'air peu sûr de lui qu'il affichait, sa vis à vis rit de bon cœur.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment à ma soirée. Vous êtes venu masquer, c'est une bonne idée. Ça ajoute une dose de mystère et comme vous êtes un super héros, ça rejoins qui vous êtes.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, le masque venait avec le costume.

-Comme vous êtes amusant, vous dansez?

-Heum non.

-ha!Ha! J'aime que vous ne vous preniez pas au sérieux, c'est rafraichissant! Venez…

Elle lui prit gentiment et malicieusement la main et l'entraina un milieu de la piste de danse.

-Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe du gros dormeur aussi?

-humm oui, pourquoi pas.

-Je vous préviens, c'est un extra.

-D'accord, mettez la facture pour Stark industries.

Après avoir noté l'adresse, le nain du nom de Prof partie examiner Thor qui ronflait à réveiller les morts. Rapidement, les autres le suivirent en fredonnant une petite chanson « hého hého… » ponctuée de « atchoum » et de raillerie de l'un d'entre eux semblant de fort mauvaise humeur. Le docteur Banner s'échoua sur sa chaise de bureau. Après cette histoire, celui-ci ne verrait plus les histoires de Walt Disney comme avant. Le directeur Fury dos à lui observait avec beaucoup d'attention le cercueil gravé d'or et son couvercle de cristal.

-Docteur, vous avez essayé de le réanimer?

- Son cœur ne bat plus, j'ai essayé avec un défibrillateur.

-Vous avez pensé au baiser?

-Vous voulez que j'embrasse Tony?!

Devant l'œil tout rond du directeur du SHIELD, Banner comprit qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Rougissant, il poursuivit.

-Bien sûr, vous vouliez dire que Blanche-Neige se réveille après que son prince charmant l'est embrassée. La belle au bois dormant aussi d'ailleurs.

-Si Loki suit les contes alors en faisant une action dans ce sens, on pourrait effectivement sortir de ce cauchemar. Mademoiselle Pott se trouve en Caroline du Nord pour une conférence et mademoiselle Foster doit se trouver à son laboratoire au Nouveau-Mexique.

Le directeur Fury appela son fidèle bras gauche, son droit parti danser. L'agent Hill sauta sur l'occasion de voir le corps mort de Tony et acheta la paix en proposant à l'agent Roumanof de prendre des photos.

- Wow! Voilà un cercueil à la mesure de l'orgueil de Stark.

-Ho non, je ne le crois pas assez gros.

-Hill le jet 245396 j12 est toujours à la base secrète de Boston?

-Oui monsieur. Le lieutenant Perault est à son bord.

-Dites-lui de passer prendre la docteure Jane Foster au Nouveau-Mexique et madame Pepper Pott en Caroline du Sud. Qu'il vienne avec toute son unité. Avec deux de nos meilleurs éléments H.S., le capitaine loin de la tour ainsi que Stark et Thor dans un état précaire, c'est le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Surtout s'il a un plan pour le Hulk.

-Il serait peut-être plus sage d'enfermer le docteur dans la cage.

-Je ne crois pas que cela plaise à l'autre gars...

-Se serait plus prudent…

Le débat partit, ils n'entendirent pas le bip sonore provenant d'un des ordinateurs.

-Je croyais que je vous avais montré que je savais me contrôler!

-Plus d'une fois aujourd'hui vous avez failli vous transformer!

-Monsieur Banner…

-Une seconde Jarvis, comme vous l'avez souligné agent Hill, je ne me suis pas transformé! Failli n'est pas perdre le contrôle.

-Mons…

-Failli c'est déjà trop.

-Hill! Banner! Ça suffit!

- Recherche sur les ondes terminées. Source repérée.

Sur l'écran la triangulation magnétique montrait une petite ville perdue au New Jersey près d'un parc national.

-Hill, Banner, vous partez sur le champ.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Le docteur Banner est le dernier Avengers à ne pas avoir été pris au piège. Votre travail, agent Hill, consistera à vous assurer que rien d'anormal ne se produise. Je me repose sur vous. Je resterai dans la tour, il y a de fortes chances pour que Loki cherche au plus tôt à tuer son frère.

L'agent Hill et le docteur prirent place dans le jet télécommandé. Des rides trahissaient la fatigue sous leurs yeux. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. L'agent Hill décida de briser le silence et d'échafauder un plan.

-C'est juste à côté, si tous se passent bien, nous serons là avant minuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Loki traversa une nouvelle fois le miroir pour se retrouver dans le couloir de la tour Stark. Il savait Fury occupé avec les nains.

_Pratique ces nains, je devrais en trainer avec moi plus souvent._

Un rire sorti de sa gorge en arrivant dans le salon, l'agent Barton était solidement attaché avec maintes menottes et cordes. Un bâillon dans la bouche. Comme lui quand on l'avait amené à Asgard.

_Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites_

Il murmura quelques mots magiques et son ancien agent s'endormit. Son rire attira l'attention de l'agent Romanof. Elle chercha son arme qui se trouvait toujours dans la salle de bain. Ce moment d'excitation permit à Loki de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. Il bloqua de son autre main le crochet qu'elle lui envoya.

-Chut!

Loki évita un coup de queue. Sa main, devenue une lame de glace, entailla profondément les écailles d'or au niveau des genoux. Le cri que poussa la jeune femme fut étouffé par la main toujours placée sur sa bouche. Loki lui sourit avant de déposer une main dans la minuscule piscine où l'eau se transforma en glace piégeant Natasha qui poussa un gémissement aigu sous la brulure du froid. Il jubilait. Il se pencha au niveau de l'espionne russe et murmura à son oreille.

-Si tu continues à crier et que ton ami se réveille, tu auras aussi sa vie à rembourser sur ton livre de compte.

Les yeux de l'agente s'agrandirent et elle banda les muscles prête à se battre, mais après quelques secondes, elle se calma.

-C'est bien mieux! Maintenant ma belle sirène, souhaiterais-tu retrouver tes jambes?

-Pourquoi me les rendriez-vous? Ça n'a aucun sens! Vous voulez nous neutraliser, pas nous aider.

- Tu devrais lire tes contes de fées. Je suis là pour que tu retrouves tes jambes. Mais, je ne te les rendrai pas pour rien, tu sais ce que je veux?

-Ma voix?

-Tu comprends vite. Des jambes contre une voix, qu'en dis-tu?

-J'ai le choix?

-Non, mais cette réplique fait partie du conte. Tu connais l'enjeu? Je te donne des jambes contre ta voix. Mais ce n'est pas tout, si celui que tu aimes en aime une autre, tu mourras.

-Je n'aime personne.

Loki sourit

- Tu crois réellement que l'amour est pour les enfants? Vraiment?

-Roumanof!

Loki évita les balles qui allèrent s'écraser sur le mur.

Le directeur Fury observait d'un œil attentif les sept petits hommes qui avaient créé avec les tables une sorte de pied d'estal qu'ils couvraient de fleurs délicates et de toutes les teintes de rose qu'ils avaient trouvé Dieu sait où. Fury doutait fort que ce lit de mort de fortune plaise à Thor.

_Personnellement, j'aurai préféré qu'on me laisse par terre._

-Hé!

Les nains sortaient du laboratoire à la queue leu leu en chantonnant une agaçante comptine et hochant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre au rythme de leur impitoyable chansonnette.

-Revenez, que faites-vous?

Il avait beau les appeler, les sept hommes ne semblaient pas l'entendre et continuaient leur route. Fury les suivit jusqu'au couloir. En passant devant la porte du salon qui était ouverte, il aperçut quelque chose qui ne devait pas se trouver auprès de ses meilleurs agents de terrain. Il s'élança arme à la main laissant tomber la piste des sept nains.

-Roumanof!

Les coups ratèrent leur cible. Loki lui envoya ce qui semblait être des pics de glace qu'il réussit à éviter. Loki profita du fait qu'il était agenouillé pour passé par-dessus lui, un peu comme s'il jouait à saute-mouton. Il se retourna de nouveau prêt à tirer, mais le malicieux dieu avait disparu, seuls ses mots résonnaient encore.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques petits détails à régler.

Le directeur jura.

-Agent Roumanof, vous allez bien?

Celle-ci hocha la tête. La jeune Russe utilisa ses bras pour sortir de la bassinette et elle tomba de tout son long. L'espionne agrippa le bras du fauteuil le plus près et parvient à se hisser sur ses jambes flageolantes.

-Vous avez déjoué la magie de Loki?

Mouvement négatif de la tête.

-Alors comment?

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche puis fit mine de se trancher la gorge.

-Vous êtes rendue muette?

Hochement de tête.

-Nous ferions mieux de relire nos histoires d'enfants, ça pourrait nous être utile pour la suite des événements. Jarvis, pouvez-vous transmettre les caméras de sécurité sur la télévision et m'indiquer s'il y a des contes d'enfant quelque part dans la tour?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. Monsieur Stark le père a gardé les livres d'enfant de monsieur dans sa malle que vous lui avez apportée. Elle se trouve dans la pièce attenante à la chambre de monsieur, cent vingtièmes étages, porte française dans le garde-robe.

-Je vais chercher les livres. Vous allez vous habiller.

Natasha retourna à la salle de bain et récupéra les vêtements propres qu'elle avait déposés ainsi que son arme. En s'habillant, elle trouva ce qu'elle avait trouvé étrange aux fleurs rouges, elle en avait vu des semblables à la barrière de corail, c'était des fleurs marines. Un léger étourdissement la prit par surprise. Pour ne pas tomber, elle mit ses mains à plat sur le granit du comptoir. Elle se redressa le malaise étant passé. Elle éteignit derrière elle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Le capitaine n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il savait danser ou plutôt « ses souliers » savaient danser. Le visage radieux de sa cavalière le mettait à l'aise et il sentait dans son cœur un bien être nouveau. La fin de la danse arriva trop vite à son goût et il dut la laisser s'éloigner. Un homme interpella sa cavalière. Ils parlèrent un moment à l'écart, le capitaine remarqua le joli visage de Tanya grimacer comme si elle venait de croqué dans un citron. Elle se débarrassa de son interlocuteur et revient vers lui.

-Je commence à être fatiguée, allons quelque pars où il y a moins de monde.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle et du hall pour se retrouver dehors. Ils marchaient en silence blotti l'un contre l'autre et quand elle eut froid, il lui prêta sa veste. Elle rit de nouveau par son geste de gentleman. Il était bien. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles resplendissaient. Elle colla sa tête sur son épaule. C'était magique. Les sentiers de terre devinrent plus lisses sous leurs pieds et il remarqua qu'il était rendu dans le stationnement. Une horloge se mit à sonner au loin amorçant le premier coup de minuit. Steve vit au ralenti le carrosse blanc s'arrêter devant eux. Le laquais au visage de chien ouvrit la porte et sa cavalière glissa de ses bras pour s'élancer dans le carrosse.

-Non! Attends, c'est dangereux!

Il tenta de l'attraper sans monter dans le carrosse, mais elle s'enfonça au fond de la voiture et même avec ses longs bras, il ne put la toucher. Au loin, un troisième coup sonnait.

-Tanya descend! Je ne plaisante pas, c'est dangereux!

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Le soldat monta à son tour, le sixième coup de minuit sonnait en arrière-fond. Une fois monté, le patriote reçut un coup à la tête. Son métabolisme rapide lui permit de revenir à lui rapidement. Tanya se trouvait hors du véhicule. Il tenta de descendre aussi, mais la jeune femme referma la porte sur lui. Il arriva à temps pour l'empêcher de verrouiller la porte, il réussit à l'entrouvrir, mais elle tentait de la refermer. Elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'aurait dû. Une ouverture se présenta et il glissa son pied. Poussant sur la porte comme il le ferait avec son bouclier, mais elle tenait bon. Dans la bataille, le soldat perdu un soulier. Son pied rendu nu reçut une charge de teaser. Il se retrouva paralysé sur le sol du carrosse. La porte se verrouilla. Il pouvait toujours tenter de l'enfoncer, mais le temps qu'il récupère était trop long. Le onzième coup de minuit retentit.

_Je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un pistolet électrique._

Le douzième coup de minuit tomba et juste avant de redevenir citrouille. Steve se rappela les paroles de Stark « _Surtout n'oublie pas! Le charme sera rompu à minuit! »_

L'agent Hill posa le jet. Ils se trouvaient dans un champ près de la ville. Devant eux se trouvait une imposante forêt. Paysage fort irrégulier aussi près de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Un homme les attendait. Grand, dans la trentaine, cheveux en brosse.

-Agent Hill! Monsieur! Je suis l'agent Jacques Ferron. J'étais en vacances dans le coin quand j'ai intercepté le message du directeur Fury. Dès l'instant où nous avons su dans quelle zone se cachait le criminel de guerre, Loki, nous avons fait un quadrillage. Il a été aperçu devant un hôtel à l'angle de la trentième et de la deuxième avenue.

-Il faut s'y rendre au plus vite! Où est votre voiture?

-Négatif! L'autoroute est en réparation trois voies sont fermé. Il y a énormément de trafic en ville pour cette raison. Si l'on prend la voiture, on ne sera pas là avant une à deux heures.

-Mais comment allons-nous atteindre Loki?

-J'ai inspecté les environs. Il y a un chemin, il se rend directement à l'hôtel. Ceux qui s'y arrêtent viennent piqueniquer ici.

Devant l'air dubitatif de ses interlocuteurs, l'agent renchérit en montrant de la main l'entrée du bois.

-C'est tout droit. Ça prend une vingtaine de minutes.

-Bien, on n'a pas trop le choix. Vous venez?

-Négatif, j'attends les renforts et l'escouade anti-Hulk. Ils devraient arriver sous peu.

L'agent regarda le docteur Banner et l'agent Hill s'enfoncer dans les bois. Un sourire satisfait étira son visage. Un sourire connu. Il fredonna à voix basse.

« Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait… »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

-Vous êtes sûr, agent Hill, que nous suivons le bon trajet? Cela doit faire une demi-heure que nous marchons dans les bois.

-L'agent Ferron a dit que ça prenait une vingtaine de minutes, nous devons approcher.

-Nous ne voyons pas du tout au travers les feuillages et nous n'entendons rien. Pas de bruit de civilisation ni d'avion.

-Les avions du SHIELD sont très subtils. On doit arrêter Loki, on ne va pas rebrousser chemin.

- On n'a même pas de réseau! Si la tour Avengers a un problème, on ne le saura pas.

-Attendez, nous n'avons pas de réseau?

-Puisque je vous le dis. Il serait plus sag…

Un mouvement attira l'attention de l'expert des rayons gamma, une silhouette se dessinait un peu plus loin. Suivant son regard l'agent Hill remarqua la forme.

-Loki?

-Je ne pense pas, la silhouette semble rouge. Loki porte du vert. C'est Thor qui est habillé en rouge.

Armes dressées, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la silhouette.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-On dirait une cape.

À l'une des branches de pin se trouvait un long tissu d'un velours rouge vif. Le docteur banner prit l'étoffe.

-Une cape rouge. Que fait-elle si loin dans la forêt?

L'agent Hill devint toute blanche.

-Ce n'est pas une cape, c'est un chaperon. C'est horrible! Il faut retourner à la tour. Je vous expliquerai en route. Mon dieu, Fury!

-Je réclame pitance!

Le directeur du SHIELD soupira sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Tien agent Barton, vous avez réussi à enlever votre bâillon.

-Par quel étrange nom tout le monde m'appelle? Vieil Homme, je réclame pitance.

Le directeur ferma le livre de Cendrillon qu'il était en train de lire.

-Fesons une pause agent Roumanof. Pourquoi ne pas manger un morceau? J'ai vu dans le réfrigérateur qu'il y avait des restants de pizza.

L'agent Roumanof se leva contente de pouvoir à nouveau marcher. Elle mit au micro-ondes les restants de pizza. Il y en avait assez pour eux trois et Bruce et Hill quand ils reviendraient. Elle écoutait distraitement les deux hommes dans le salon. Fury venait de demander à Barton-Robin de lui parler de son monde et celui-ci répondait à cœur joie. Elle sourit en l`écoutant narrer l'une de ses aventures contre le cupide prince Jean. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle l'entendit parler de Marianne. Elle fut prise d'étourdissement. Le contacte de son front chaud contre le métal froid du congélateur la remis d'aplomb. Elle se dirigea vers ses deux collègues, les mains chargées de victuailles. À mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta net. Le sol bougeait sous ses pieds, du moins, elle en avait l'impression. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention du directeur. Il trouva bien vite l'agent Roumanof étendue de tout son long face contre terre. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au divan. La laissant aux bons soins de son subalterne entravé, il sortit chercher une serviette mouillée. En revenant, il tomba nez à nez avec un immense loup blanc dans le couloir. Le grondement du loup ne trompa pas Fury sur ses intentions. Il envoya au loup la débarbouillette mouillée. Elle atteint le bout de son nez et claqua comme un fouet. Le loup glapit et montra les dents. Alors que le loup s'élançait, Fury enlevait le cran de sécurité de ses pistolets.

L'agent Coulson visa de nouveau la femme devant lui. C'était étrange, elle se tenait encore debout comme si la première déflagration ne l'avait pas touché. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir visé la main sur la cheville de son héros. Son dit-héro se trouvait maintenant derrière la PDG dans une citrouille entourée d'un cheval, d'un chien et de six colombes.

-Éloignez-vous de cette citrouille! Les mains en l'air!

L'arrogante princesse lui fit un sourire et au moment où les électrodes auraient dû la toucher, elle se mit à disparaitre doucement ce même sourire niais sur le visage. L'agent Coulson s'approcha. D'un geste de main, il fit partir les animaux. Le cheval entra dans le hall d'entrée où il provoqua une vague de panique. Ne s'en souciant pas, Phil prit la courge orange. Une colombe était restée sur place. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle s'envola. Elle s'était posée sur une chaussure de vair. L'agent la ramassa et appela Fury. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se dépêcha de retourner au quartier général des Vengeurs.

Robin trépignait, il était perdu. Sa précieuse Marianne, il l'aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Malgré tout, dans ce monde sans arbre et étrange rempli de métal et d'acier, il avait le mal de sa forêt, du village et surtout de ses amis. Plus particulièrement de petit Jean et du père Tuck. La femme à ses côtés agonisait. Il aurait voulu l'aider, un lointain écho dans sa tête lui donna envie de la sauver à tout prix, mais cette écho lui échappa. Il tendit l'oreille, il n'entendait plus que sa respiration et celle de la jeune femme. Les grognements et les bruits de canon mignature s'étaient tus. Il doutait que ce soit son ami-bourreau borgne qui est gagné la bataille. Pour une nouvelle fois, il tenta de se libérer de sa chaise. Rien à faire. Il sauta sur place à plusieurs reprises pour briser la chaise.

-Monsieur, voudriez-vous de l'aide?

Robin leva la tête au ciel, surprit par la voix désincarnée.

-Dieu?

-Non, monsieur.

-Je doute qu'une voix puisse m'aider et ce, aussi déterminé qu'elle le soit. Je me débrouillerai.

Il prit un élan et se balança sur la chaise dans l'espoir de la briser. Des lumières l'aveuglèrent, un avion venait tout juste de se poser. Sa Marianne et son joyeux compagnon rentrèrent par la baie window une cape à la main. L'homme se précipita sur la femme rousse.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Et ses pieds?

-Un homme lui a rendu ses pieds, mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Votre grand ami l'a ramenée agonisante. Mais il y a pire…

Un claquement de porte l'interrompit, l'agent Coulson monta avec dans les mains une citrouille et un soulier.

-Nous sommes rentrés. Tout va bien? Il n'y avait pas de réponses quand j'ai appelé tout à l'heure.

-Nous?

-Le Capitaine et moi-même.

-Vous voulez dire que notre meilleur Avengers est une citrouille? Alors c'est la cata… Désespéra Hill

L'agent Coulson se précipita à son tour sur Natasha trébuchant au passage sur le chaperon laissé négligemment au sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Nous cherchions Loki et tout ce que nous avons trouvé est ceci. Je crois que le docteur Banner est le petit chaperon rouge.

-Vous avez rencontré un loup?

-Non, quand nous avons trouvé la cape, nous sommes, tout de suite, revenus.

-Moi, j'ai entendu des grognements. Le grand monsieur semble s'être battu contre quelque chose de gros, intervient l'agent Barton.

Sans faire ni une ni deux l'agent Coulson avait composé le numéro abrégé de son patron. Il lui répondit, sa voix légèrement étouffée.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, l'agent Barton vient de nous dire que… oui c'était bien un loup? Vous l'avez repoussé à l'étage inférieur. D'accord... on pense qu'il pourrait s'agir du loup du petit chaperon rouge. Vous voulez qu'on vienne vous aider? Vous êtes sûr? L'un de nous peut rester avec… Bien Monsieur.

L'agent du SHIELD raccrocha.

-Le directeur va bien. Il a blessé le loup qui s'est réfugié dans les étages inférieurs. Il le traque. Il nous dit de rester en haut, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser affronter cette bête seule.

-Je vais y aller.

-Mauvaise idée! Monsieur Banner, vous n'êtes pas un agent.

-Je suis un Avengers et je ne pense pas que le loup arrivera à gagner contre l'autre gars. En même temps, je vais voir s'il y a un conte sur le petit chaperon rouge en bas, il n'est pas sur la table.

Robin se remit à se débattre alors que le docteur quittait la pièce. Pour le calmer, l'agent Hill s'agenouilla devant lui, lui prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Tout va bien, calmez-vous. On a la situation en main.

-Non. Il ne doit pas y allez! Le loup... Votre ami ne peut pas avoir gagné!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le directeur Fury est expérimenté. Il a traqué les pires criminels alors un canidé...

-Vous ne comprenez pas Marianne. C'est un piège!

Le cellulaire de l'agent Coulson se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

-Agent Coulson à l'appareil. Miss Pott ravie de vous entendre! Oui, je vais bien et vous? Vous êtes encore loin? Comment?

Toujours à l'appareil, l'agent Coulson sortit de la pièce pour atteindre la baie vitrée. Voyant que sa Dame ne l'écoutait pas, l'archer profita d'un moment d'inattention de celle-ci pour lui subtiliser son couteau.

-Agent Hill, venez voir, appela Coulson.

Les deux agents loin, l'archer commença à couper les liens de cuirs avant de laisser tomber le couteau sur les liens qui entravaient sa cheville droite. Libre de mouvement de son pied, il utilisa ses orteils pour attraper le manche du couteau.

_Quelle chance que je sois nu-pied_!

Il trancha l'entrave. Une fois les pieds libérés, il se mit en « petit bonhomme » sur le siège utilisant ses menottes pour briser le bras de chaise. Il céda après quelques résistances et l'archer réussit à glisser l'autre extrémité sous le bois brisé. Il recommença avec son autre bras.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Le docteur prit l'ascenseur. Jarvis lui avait dit qu'il trouverait Fury dans la pièce débarras où par chance, le milliardaire avait entreposé tous ses jouets d'enfant. Il entra dans un vrai capharnaüm. Des tas d'objets recouvraient le sol et il y avait des étagères remplies partout. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, les lumières restèrent fermées.

_Génial._

D'où il se trouvait, il n'arrivait pas à voir Fury. Il craignait d'attirer l'attention du loup s'il l'appelait. Ne regardant pas où il marchait, il se prit les pieds dans une boite qui tomba en faisant énormément de bruit.

_Bon bien, tant pis pour la discrétion._

-Directeur Fury?

-J'avais demandé que vous ne descendiez pas.

La voix sèche du borgne le surprit. Il chercha son patron des yeux.

-Je sais, mais on s'est dit qu'il serait plus prudent de venir vérifier. Les agents Hill et Coulson sont restés avec Natasha. Elle agonise.

-Parce que son conte suit son cours.

-Si vous le dites.

Occupé à chercher son supérieur, Bruce ne remarqua pas le vieux chevalet. Il trébucha et envoya en l'air des litres de poussières. Il se mit à éternuer. Il posa sur son visage l'étoffe rouge qu'il avait en main.

-C'est le chaperon du petit chaperon rouge?

-Oui, comme Coulson vous a dit, il était accroché à un arbre. Où êtes-vous?

-Par ici. Vous n'avez pas peur du grand méchant loup?

Un mouvement sur sa droite fit sursauter le docteur.

-Non. Le loup ne fait pas le point contre l'autre gars.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-Hum Fury vous allez bien? Votre voix est très rauque.

-C'est pour ne pas vous brusquer.

Le docteur se remit en marche se dirigeant dans la direction de la voix. Ce prenant les pieds dans à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il arriva au bout de la pièce, le directeur ne s'y trouvait plus. Sur une établie était posée une petite cloche. Le docteur la prit et la fit sonner un coup. Le son était très aigu. Il y eut un glapissement.

-Mes oreilles!

-Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous aviez les oreilles aussi sensibles.

-C'est pour mieux vous entendre.

La voix semblait venir de sa droite, Banner fit volte-face et se mit à marcher dans cette direction. Il allait contourner une étagère quand il remarqua le casque en métal argenté. On aurait dit une réplique en acier du masque d'Ironman, surement étaisse le cas. Il s'en approcha. Posé à côté du casque se trouvait une figurine en bois qui ressemblait, il n'était pas sûr avec cette noirceur, à un loup. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose de pourtant évident.

-Comment se fait-il que le loup ne nous attaque pas? Nous parlons et je fais énormément de bruit. Il aurait déjà dû attaquer.

-Ho ça? C'est pour mieux vous piéger, mon enfant.

Dans le casque Bruce vu deux yeux jaune juste derrière lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que sait?

-Ceci, agent Hill, ce sont des ronces. Il y en a tout autour de la tour et empêche les agents ainsi que Milles Pott et Foster d'entrer.

-Et par le toit?

-Des ronces aussi, elles ont poussé dans le ciment et les fondations.

-Alors personne ne peut entrer.

-Alors personne ne peut sortir Hill, nous sommes prisonniers.

- Agent Coulson.

-Jarvis?

-Il semblerait que le directeur Fury est mangé le docteur Banner.

-Mang… le loup!

Coulson se mit à courir en direction des ascenseurs Maria sur les talons. Il était à mi-chemin quand sa collègue poussa un crie aiguë. Un grand homme frappa l'agente avant de disparaitre aussi net. Elle posa une main sur ses côtes gauches, au niveau du poumon. Sa respiration était sifflante.

-Agent Coulson, je crois que l'on vient de me poignarder.

Elle s'écroula au sol entre ses doigts coulait un liquide rouge.

-Marianne!

L'homme tomba à genoux auprès de sa Maria-nne collant sa tête contre sa poitrine. D'une main, il lui caressa le visage. L'agent Coulson s'approcha.

-Qui était cet homme?

-Le shérif de Nottingham.

L'agent Barton leva les yeux pour voir son ainé. Seule son habitude de fréquenter des gens mauvais l'empêcha de reculer devant le regard de rage, de haine et de froideur de l'agent Barton. L'agent Coulson ne lui avait vu se regard que deux fois, quand il était rentré en contact pour la première fois avec l'agence et quand il avait refusé de tuer l'agent Roumanof. Ce contact visuel ne dura pas longtemps, déjà Hawkeye avait baissé les yeux sur la brunette.

-Vous aviez raison pour le loup, c'était un piège.

-Alors vos deux amis sont morts et bientôt Marianne et la belle rousse aussi.

-Dans le conte du petit chaperon rouge, elle et sa grand-mère sont encore en vie dans le ventre du loup. Le chasseur les libère.

-C'est de la folie! Ce loup est immense. Vous n'êtes pas équipé pour le combattre.

-Alors je vais prendre les armes d'un chasseur.

L'agent Coulson retourna dans le salon. Tony avait laissé la dague du chasseur sur la table basse. L'agent Roumanof dormait ou elle avait perdu connaissance? Il prit son 9 mm, son teaser étant déchargé. Il avisa la hache plantée dans le mur, mais ne réussit pas à l'en dégager. Il amena à son agent une trousse de premier secours, mais l'agent Hill devait aller de toute urgence à l'hôpital. S'armant de son courage, il entra dans l'ascenseur. Prêt comme l'on peut l'être avant d'aller combattre un prédateur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

-Et de six!

Loki rit à gorge déployée, les Avengers étaient décimés. Thor et Stark ne se réveilleront jamais, le Capitaine était hors d'état de nuire, le docteur Banner et le directeur Fury étaient morts et l'agent Roumanof était en train de mourir. Son ancien esclave ne savait plus qui il était et il ne tarderait pas à devenir fou, son précieux amour en miette. Il le tuerait le dernier. Dans son miroir se reflétait le regard de désespoir de l'agent Barton.

_J'ai commencé par vous et je terminerai par vous._

Il fut secoué d'un autre fou rire. Sa joie ne s'expliquait pas. Regardant le plafond, il se mit à parler à haute voix.

-Comme vous devez être content, shérif, d'avoir tué le voleur de nuit!

Il ne lui restait que quelques préparatifs et il serait près pour la grande finale. Il regarda son inestimable livre de conte, celui-ci était ouvert sur une immense illustration.

Coulson posa son genou à terre, épuisé. Le loup de nouveau sous forme de loup grognait en se léchant la patte. Le loup gris s'élança à nouveau, l'agent roula sur le côté. Agrippant de vieux draps, il les jeta sur l'animal qui s'y empêtra. Cela donna assez de temps à l'homme pour retrouver son couteau entre deux boites. Il tira sur son adversaire l'atteignant sur une fesse. Le loup sauta une fois de plus et referma sa puissante mâchoire sur la cuisse de son ennemi. L'agent Coulson poussa un cri à réveiller les morts. Étant incapable d'atteindre la tête, il planta le couteau dans l'épaule du canidé. Il s'enfonça profondément dans les chairs. Il y eut un nouveau battement en retraite du loup. Il laissa tomber le couteau, il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. La douleur était atroce. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il luttait contre l'évanouissement. Il tomba lourdement à genou. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le loup sanguinaire pour attaquer. L'animal bondit dans sa direction, mais ne termina pas sa suite. Un cri de rage traversa la pièce et en plein vole le loup explosa soufflant un grand homme noir et un gros montre vert.

_Ça y est la bête avait la rage, me la transmise et me donne des hallucinations._

Hulk cria encore quelques fois avant de redevenir peu à peu un homme. Se sentant un peu mieux, Coulson se releva s'accrochant à une bibliothèque.

-Comment vous en êtes-vous sortie?

Un sourire étrangement joyeux passa sur le visage du supérieur et il ricana.

-Le docteur Banner s'est transformé dans le ventre du loup.

Puis comme s'il réalisait quelque chose d'important, le directeur cessa de sourire.

-Ça lui a tout de même pris beaucoup de temps.

-Je vous ai tout de même sauvé la vie.

-Et c'est tant mieux! Car on va avoir besoin de votre aide…

Coulson leur fit un rapport des derniers événements. Bruce fut pris d'un léger étourdissement et s'assit sur une caisse.

-Il ne reste plus que nous. On va tous mourir.

-Non, il faut trouver Loki! Coulson, vous dites que le Shérif de Buquigham est apparu comme ça et les nains, Loki, le chasseur. Ils sont tous entrés et ont tous disparu, il doit y avoir un passage!

-Mais nous avons épluché les données, ils apparaissent tous dans le couloir. Nous avons emprunté ce même couloir plusieurs fois au cours de la journée et rien n'est arrivé.

-Allons tout de même voir ce couloir.

Ils remontèrent en vitesse à l'étage. Ils passèrent devant l'agent Barton toujours au côté de Hill. Celui-ci ne leur adressa même pas un regard. Le couloir était grand, il faisait toute la largeur de l'immeuble. Il menait à la cuisine et la salle à manger, le salon, le petit salon et l'ascenseur. Il était décoré avec goût seul un dessin d'Ironman aux couleurs agressives enlevaient son côté chic. Devant la peinture, un miroir sur pied en faisait une jumelle.

-Il n'y a rien. On perd notre temps, nous devrions essayer de sauver l'agent Hill et Natasha. Insista le scientifique.

-L'agent Hill a besoin d'un chirurgien et l'agent Roumanof a besoin d'être libérée de son conte. Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici.

Le docteur Banner soupira, son regard se porta sur le portrait new age sur le mur. Il n'était pas droit. Bruce sauta sur place frappée par un éclair de génie.

-Le miroir! Tony a dit que Loki a traversé le miroir! Quel idiot, j'aurai dû y penser plus tôt!

Il posa ses mains sur le miroir cherchant un quelconque artifice.

-Il doit y avoir quelque chose.

-Oui peut-être, mais à part Loki, toutes les personnes qui ont emprunté ce chemin étaient des personnages de fable.

-Où voulez vous en venir agent Coulson?

-Je veux dire que le passage pourrait s'ouvrir pour un personnage de conte de fées. Par exemple, le petit chaperon rouge…

L'expert des rayons gamma prit la cape que lui tendait Couslon. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en faire, il la mit. Dans le miroir, il croisa son regard et soupira.

_J'ai l'air de sortir d'un film de Harry Potter._

Puis, il tendit la main vers celle de son reflet. La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

Loki l'oreille sur la porte de sa cellule écoutait. La relève de la garde allait bientôt avoir lieu et il pourrait mettre le reste de son plan à exécution. Absorbé par son travail, il ne remarqua pas le miroir s'agiter et changer de couleur. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il sentit l'onde magique le traverser. Il se retrouva face à face avec le docteur-monstre vert.

-Mais... comment est-ce possible? Je t'ai vu mourir!

-Oui, mais le chasseur m'a délivré.

-le chasseur?

Les yeux du docteur changèrent en un vert radioactif et un sourire en coin, ne lui appartenant pas, apparut sur son visage. Loki chercha des yeux quelque chose pouvant lui servir d'arme. Nada. Comme il s'en doutait. Il prononça une formule et des jets lumineux attaquèrent l'homme face à lui. Son adversaire tomba à genoux sous le choc des jets. Loki prépara une deuxième attaque. Le monstre se releva soudain hurlant de rage, sa transformation était finie. Le semi-dieu lui envoya une deuxième décharge, mais elle ne lui fit pratiquement aucun effet. Changeant de stratégie Loki se dédoubla remplissant la cellule de lui-même. Hulk énervé se mit à frapper sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Encore plus frustré par la disparition des faux Lokies, il devint plus violent et détruit la chambre frappant les durs murs de pierre. Bien caché derrière le monstre vert, Loki murmura une nouvelle incantation que les clones restants répétèrent en diapasons. Des lames de glace allongèrent leurs bras et ils s'élancèrent dans un seul élan vers leurs ennemis. Hulk se mit à frapper les clones et réussit à en attraper un qui ne se volatisa pas. Prenant son élan, il lança le Jotun au mur qui se brisa et Loki alla s'effondrer contre le mur de la cellule suivante. Les gardes pris de panique coururent chercher du renfort. Hulk s'élança à son tour, mais le dieu nordique avait disparu à nouveau. Il le retrouva au bout d'une dizaine de secondes appuyées contre un mur. Il courut dans sa direction, mais le maitre magicien produit de la glace et figea dans sa course le Hulk. Celui-ci hurla de rage et de frustration son cri résonna dans tout le château. La glace commençait à se fendre sous les efforts de Hulk pour se libérer. Loki rajouta des couches de glace concentrant tellement sa magie qu'il redevint tout bleu. Les cris de Hulk laissaient des nuages de buées, les murs se couvraient de givre. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle, le grand Odin tout puissant venait d'entrer. Derrière lui se trouvait Hamdal le gardien du Bifrost. Le vieux Dieu ne semblait pas savoir qui attaquer entre son fils ou l'ogre vert. Hulk profita de l'apparition-surprise pour se déprendre de la glace tandis que Loki lui jetait des lames de glace. Hulk chargea de nouveau alors que les plaies nouvelles se refermaient. Il attrapa le dieu nordique par la cheville le secouant dans tous les sens. Le Jotun lui envoya des boules d'énergie dans les yeux, lui faisant lâcher prise. Loki fit une pirouette sur lui-même et atterrit sur ses pieds en profitant pour le brûler à froid sur le genou. Hulk réellement énervé attrapa le dieu par les épaules et le frappa à plusieurs reprises au sol.

-Mes amis, petit dieu!

Un jet lumineux frappa Hulk. Odin s'avança prêt à le combattre. Hulk chargea son nouvel adversaire. Le vieux dieu le frappa avec sa lance. Hulk, lui, l'envoya frapper un mur. Un deuxième jet de lumineux atteignit le monstre gamma. Hulk hurla de nouveau et reçu un nouveau jet de lumière. À quatre pattes au sol, Hulk négat de la tête.

-Ami… de Thor.

Odin s'approcha.

-Monstre, connaitrais-tu mon fils?

-Hulk pas un monstre!

Hulk frappa le Tout-Puissant qui alla s'écraser contre un mur dix mètres plus loin. Sonné, mais en colère, Odin envoya une nouvelle décharge de lumière. Hulk cria de douleur une nouvelle fois, mais son cri était plus humain. Lentement, Hulk se retransforma en Banner. Hamdal approcha du docteur. L'humain lui prit l'épaule brusquement.

-Loki… attaque… Avengers...

Banner s'effondra. Hamdal eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

-C'est un midgardien surement l'un de ces justiciers dont Thor nous a parlé.

Odin hurla de colère.

-Loki!

Mais c'était trop tard, profitant du fait que plus personne ne s'occupait de lui, il était retourné dans les décombres de sa cellule et avait retrouvé son miroir. Au moment où Odin cria son nom, il disparaissait dans son reflet.

L'agent Barton berçait contre lui l'agent Hill dont la respiration sifflante commençait à devenir un murmure.

-Ne meurt pas ma chérie

-Robin…

Sa voix était faible, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'archer, il lui caressa le visage.

-Reste avec moi.

Sa voix était aiguë, ses épaules tressautaient sous l'assaut des pleurs. Maria mit sa main sur la sienne. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur.

-Crois-moi, je veux plus que tout rester avec toi.

Une crise de larmes la prit à son tour et elle attrapa d'une main chevrotante le visage de l'homme. Appuyant doucement dessus, elle lui fit baisser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui glisser un baiser. Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus.

-Marianne? Marianne!

Les sanglots de l'agent devinrent incontrôlables, il continua à baiser les lèvres maintenant tièdes de la jeune femme. Le directeur Fury et l'agent Coulson baissèrent la tête, leur collègue venait de mourir. Un étrange hurlement traversa l'immeuble. Au même moment, le téléphone de Phil sonna. L'agent laissa tomber le téléphone au sol. Il était tout blanc et sa voix tout autant en expliquant ce qui se produisait au directeur. L'œil de Fury s'agrandit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

Le docteur Banner se réveilla. Devant lui se tenaient deux hommes, un vieil homme et un homme à d'étranges pupilles jaunes.

-Vous voilà réveiller Midgardien. Bienvenue à Asgard. Vous pouvez nous expliquer la raison de votre visite si spéciale? Demanda le grand homme aux étranges pupilles.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Où est Loki?

-Il s'est enfui.

-Mais alors mes amis…

-Expliquez-nous et nous vous aiderons, trancha le vieil homme.

-Loki nous a jeté un sort pour tenter de nous neutraliser. Sans lui, comment puis-je sauver mes amis?

L'homme aux étranges pupilles reprit la parole.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bon magicien que Loki mais je reste maitre-magicien. Je pourrais peut-être contre-carré sa magie.

-Je suis d'accord et je vous aiderai, déclara la majestueuse femme qui venait d'entrer des vêtements dans les mains.

Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre! Pas si près du but! Mais il lui restait un joker dans sa manche. Il sortit de sa poche l'illustration finalisant le premier stade de son plan. Il souria au visage austère que lui renvoyait l'image, son image, son dragon.

Le cri retentit de nouveau.

-Jarvis, les caméras extérieures!

Des images remplies de feu et de chaos envahirent l'écran de la télévision.

-Coulson, combien d'hommes sont tombés?

-Une vingtaine monsieur, les balles ordinaires ne semblent pas l'affecter. Il semble cependant en avoir particulièrement contre miss Pott et miss Foster.

Fury jura.

-Forcement puisqu'elles devraient pouvoir conjurer le sort. Le dragon a détruit énormément de ronces. Nous serons surement capables de nous frayer un chemin vers le jet. Il est équipé des meilleures armes technologiques.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Loki sortit du miroir et descendit en direction des laboratoires. Il trouva son frère étendu sur un lit de pétale de fleur. Il se pencha sur lui.

_Ce serait si facile de le tuer_.

Loki déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son frère, rien ne se produisit. Le baiser était froid presque impersonnel.

-Mon amour pour toi, mon frère.

Il leva sa main maintenant tranchante comme une lame et l'abattit sur la poitrine du dieu. L'armure donna une résistance, mais bien vite, elle céda. Thor n'émit même pas un gémissement. Le magicien sourit, mais malgré sa joie, un parasite, une ombre lui gâchait un bonheur parfait, une ombre de tristesse. Il atteignit le salon où la veuve noire agonisait. Elle semblait dans une sorte de coma. Loki posa sa main sur son front et elle ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, elle se mit à tousser. La jeune rouquine fut surprise de voir, sur son point fermé, du sang. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, elle était rouge du liquide carmin.

-Tu sembles surprise. Hé oui, tu es en train de mourir. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air surpris, tu savais déjà que tu allais mourir. Car au plus profond de toi, tu savais qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Ton prince, ton bienfaiteur aussi mauvais que toi en aime une autre. Tu sais ce qui arrive dans le conte quand le prince en choisit une autre? Celle qui a fait tant de sacrifice pour lui meurt… Mais il existe un moyen de ne pas accomplir cette fin tragique... Prends cette dague et plante-lui dans le cœur, après tout, trahisons et couteaux dans le dos, te sont familiers. Je te donne même un cadeau, je te rends ta voix. Vas-y mens.

L'espionne se leva et s'approcha de l'agent Barton qui leva la tête.

-Qui est cet homme?

Une larme incontrôlable coula sur la joue de Natasha alors qu'elle faisait un premier pas dans sa direction le couteau caché dans son dos.

-Persone d'important.

Loki sourit.

Le vieil homme se plia soudainement en deux en proie à une immense douleur.

-Tout puissant!

-Chéri!

L'homme aux étranges pupilles et la femme se ruèrent sur le grand dieu. Celui-ci releva la tête, son visage était blême et empli de tristesse. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

-Thor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

Le directeur Fury fit quelques vrilles. Une fumée inquiétante s'échappait de l'un des moteurs et plusieurs lumières rouges clignotaient sur le tableau de bord. Il mit en joue une nouvelle fois le monstre. Les tirs atteignirent leur cible qui bien évidemment riposta, poussant le commandant à faire un plongeon de quelques mètres. Le bas de l'appareil toucha le Chrysler building dans quelques étincelles.

-Directeur Fury, il semblerait que le réservoir d'essence a été touché!

-Dans combien de temps manquera-t-on d'essence?

-Je dirais dans moins de dix minutes.

-Et les renforts?

- Nos agents seront là dans une demi-heure et j'ai demandé au dirigeant de l'armée de l'air ainsi qu'à la War Machine, le lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes, d'attendre nos hommes. Il est inutile de les amener à la mort pour rien.

Fury hocha la tête.

-Sage décision.

-Monsieur? Le conseil sera impitoyable comme lors de la dernière attaque à New York et comme nous perdons de l'essence…

-Exactement agent Coulson, assurez-vous que le dragon nous suit. Une fois que nous volerons au-dessus de l'eau, nous nous mettrons dans sa ligne de mire. Le plus près que nous serons, mieux ça sera. Si le souffle de l'explosion ne le tue pas, alors ça devrait l'affaiblir suffisamment longtemps pour que nos unités l'achèvent.

Le silence remplit le cockpit et quand l'avion passa au-dessus de Long Island, les deux hommes étaient prêts. Le dragon ne tarda pas à apparaitre et ils eurent un petit « chaud au cœur » en constatant les dommages sur le reptile cracheur de feu. L'avion se rapprocha tout feu tirant.

-Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous, commandant Fury.

-Ce fut un plaisir de servir à vos côtés agent Coulson.

Coulson respira un grand coup.

-Comme le capitaine.

La plus vorace de toutes les créatures de légende cracha sur l'avion qui vola en flamme.

Pepper se leva ignorant les ordres de l'agent à ses côtés, au loin au-dessus de l'eau, une boule de feu embrasait le ciel et l'on pouvait entendre jusqu'ici le cri d'agonie de la créature. Jane se leva à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-C'est notre chance de rentrer dans la tour.

Comme personne ne faisait mine d'entré, Pepper ce précipita vers l'entré, ce faufilant au travers des ronces qui lui déchiraient les vêtements et la peau. Bientôt, les autres agents se faufilèrent à leur tour. D'autres, plus paresseux, se collèrent à Jane dont les ronces s'écartaient tranquillement sur son passage.

Du système de sécurité, Loki vu les agents du SHIELD tenter d'entrer. Il jeta un regard de regret vers la veuve noire maintenant agenouillée au côté de l'agent Barton, le couteau toujours caché dans son dos.

_Merde! Si près du but! Le monstre vert ne pourra jamais dialoguer avec les asgardiens, mais si jamais les « princesses » arrivent à Stark… _

Loki remarqua l'arc et les flèches de l'archer éparpillés dans le salon. Il ramassa l'arc et une flèche explosive et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur l'étage du milieu et quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage, il tira dans l'un des murs porteurs. La flèche amorça son compte à rebours. Loki remonta au dernier étage.

_Dans moins d'une minute, l'édifice va s'effondrer_

Il se dirigea vers le miroir à pas vif.

_J'aurais tellement voulu voir la mise à mort de ce cher archer… dommage! _

Il traversa le miroir dont le reflet se troubla. Quand il redevient lisse, on pouvait y voir l'horloge qui indiquait deux heures et demie du matin.

-Gente dame?

Natasha regarda à nouveau son coéquipier et la jeune dame qu'il tenait dans ses bras, elle tourna le couteau dans sa main et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de prendre une inspiration. Elle s'étrangla avec ses sanglots en expirant et arrêta son élan. Elle jeta la dague. Natasha n'eut pas le temps de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'archer qu'elle fut changée en écume. Morte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

-Alors, avez-vous trouvé un moyen de sauver mes amis?

Le docteur maintenant vêtu d'un plastron et d'une cape regardait anxieux les trois asgardiens. Hamdal eut un geste de la tête.

-Loki est un grand magicien et il est un maitre du malice. Il a des siècles d'expérience dans le domaine des tactiques. Tout a été très bien orchestré, il n'y a aucune faille. Il est brillant. Cependant, je peux utiliser des sorts de la même tangente que lui pour tenter de retourner sa magie à notre avantage.

Le gardien des portes tourna quelques pages du livre pour enfant.

-Ha! voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire.

Quelques mots magiques plus tard et se tenait devant eux une vieille lampe à l'huile qui semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Banner prit la lampe et la frotta. Aussitôt des jets de lumière éclaboussèrent toute la pièce, en tendant l'oreille, l'expert des rayons gamma crut entendre une petite musique.

_Jamais tu n'auras un ami comme… Jamais tu n'auras un ami comme moi! Un ami comme moi!_

Au bout de quelques secondes, les étincelles, fumées et autres artifices disparurent et ils purent distinguer une forme immense.

Bang!

Le seul édifice de New York fonctionnant à partir de l'énergie renouvelable du réacteur ARC s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière. 2 h 30 et 49 sec.

-Alors, j'ai le droit à trois vœux.

-Oui, mais il y a des règles d'éthique : je ne peux pas tuer qui que ce soit, je ne peux pas rendre les gens amoureux et je ne peux pas ressusciter les morts.

-Je vois, tu ne veux pas ressusciter les morts, mais tu le peux.

-Oui je suis le pouvoir de l'univers, mais tout de même comme je dois jeter un sort sur un autre monde et en plus ressusciter des morts c'est ardu…

-Vous en seriez incapable?

Le génie soupira avant de saisir les épaules de Banner et de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui désigna le sol où se trouvait une image de la tour démolie. En sourdine, on entendait les sirènes des pompiers.

-Écoute, tous tes amis sont heu… disons partie sur l'autre rive. Donc, ressusciter des morts ça ne te mènera à rien, il y a plus de… « d'amis partis » que de vœux. En plus, ça ne les libéra pas de, comment vous dites, conte?

-Donc, je ne pourrai pas sauver tout le monde.

-Si je combinais mes pouvoirs au tien? Proposa Hamdal.

-Pas fou, homme doré, mais ça ne ferait que trois vœux plus puissants.

Friga s'approcha

- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous partager la lampe? Cela donnerait douze vœux en tout.

Hamdal secoua la tête.

-Je ne tiendrai pas le sort longtemps. Mon devoir est de surveiller Asgard et me concentrer sur ce charme brime ma vision.

-Et avec mes pouvoirs magiques?

-Même si vous combinez vos pouvoirs aux miens ma reine, le charme ne durera pas plus longtemps.

-Mais si je combinais mes trois voeux en un seul… ça ferait une sorte de super vœu?

-Heum… oui, je crois, ce n'est encore jamais arrivé ou je ne me souviens pas. Le tapis s'en rappelle peut-être…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, si un seul vœu peut tout arranger.

Odin qui était resté silencieux releva la tête.

-J'admire ta témérité midgardien, mais quel souhait pourrait ramener Loki en prison, ressusciter des morts, remettre une tour en état et détruire un puissant enchantement?

-Mon époux a raison, ce n'est pas réalisable. J'aimerais tellement retourner à l'époque où mes fils jouaient ensemble dans la cour!

-Mais oui! C'est ça! Génie, pouvons-nous revenir dans le passé?

-HO! Je n'aime pas cette idée! Désolé maitre, mais le temps est extrêmement difficile à contenir. Si vous vous renvoyez dans le passé, il se pourrait bien que vous chambouliez des tas de trucs…

-D'accord alors on pourrait, sans retourner dans le passé ramener tout comme c'était avant l'attaque.

-Ça inclut encore trop de facteurs et je crois que vos mondes vont trouver désordre que tout soit comme le jour d'avant. Comme mise un peu, je m'en vais chez le coiffeur et le lendemain, j'ai encore la même tête ou encore je suis enceinte, j'accouche et…

-Tout le drame est dû à Loki, coupa Hamdal.

-Exactement, donc si on demandait d'annuler les effets causés par les agissements de Loki sans pour autant retourner dans le temps? Proposa Banner.

-Hum ça peut valoir le coup d'essayer, mais ça ne serait pas sur un gros laps de temps.

Le génie se pencha sur le docteur.

-Entre nous, donner un temps précis ça aiderait.

-Bien sûr, le docteur se tourna vers Odin, depuis combien de temps Loki a mis son plan à exécution?

-Le temps exactement je n'en ai aucune idée, mais certainement moins d'une journée.

-Génie, je combine mes trois vœux et je souhaite que tout ce qu'a fait Loki au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures redevienne comme avant.

Aussitôt dits, aussitôt faits, les murs de la prison s'élevèrent à nouveau.

-C'est fait maitre, j'espère que tout va s'arranger pour vous.

Le génie sourit et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Odin se précipita sur la cellule de Loki mais personne ne s'y trouvait. De colère, le Tout-Puissant brisa de sa botte le miroir.

-Ça n'a pas fonctionné?

-Non, le souhait a fonctionné. La prison est identique à ce qu'elle était avant que vous ne la détruisiez. Cela veut dire que Loki est partie depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et je n'en ai pas été informé. Les gardes n'ont même pas dû s'en rendre compte…

Le docteur s'agita.

-Il serait possible de rentrer chez moi?

Le grand homme en or hocha la tête.

-Suivez-moi.

Le géant conduisit le petit docteur au travers de la cité d'or. Sous leurs pieds ce qui restait du pont arc-en-ciel s'illuminait. Au bout de ce pont se trouvait un immense dôme en or. La première chose que remarqua Banner fut le cube bleu qui avait failli détruire la terre. Hamdal suivit son regard.

-Le Tesseract quand il est bien canalisé permet de voyager d'un monde à l'autre.

-Je suis au courant, Loki l'avait utilisé faire venir une armé nommée Chitori sur terre.

-Je surveille ce portail et vous assure que jamais le Tesseract ne servira à envahir d'autres mondes. Le peuple d'Asgard est vieux et sage, sa soif de conquête est terminée. Les dirigeants ne souhaitent que la paix et apporter leurs aides aux peuples plus jeunes.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide.

-Les Asgardiens glorifient le courage et venir affronter seul Loki pour sauver vos amis était courageux peut-être un peu trop.

-J'aurais voulu vous aider à capturer Loki.

-Il est fin penseur, c'est une force pour ses alliés et un malheur pour ses ennemis. Cela est encore plus malheureux qu'il n'ait que des ennemis. Cela fait deux fois qu'il échappe à Asgard, mais nous le retrouverons.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain? Loki a disparu. Il est brillant, il ne réapparaitra pas de sitôt.

-Tout homme malicieux et manipulateur comme lui se cacherait, mais le prince est complètement perdu dans sa folie qui le rend aveugle. Il a perdu cette bataille, mais Midgard n'a pas fini de subir son courroux.

Hamdal prépara le nouveau bifrost. Devant le docteur Banner, un tunnel bleuté apparu.

-Une fois de l'autre côté, détruisez le miroir, il se pourrait que le passage que Loki a créé fonctionne toujours.

Pour toute réponse, Banner hocha la tête et disparu dans la lumière bleue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

Le Capitaine étendu en position fœtale dans le salon se releva. En s'appuyant contre le rebord d'un divan, il vu l'agent Barton et Hill se relever plus loin. Il s'approcha d'eux.

-Comment allez-vous?

-Ça peut aller.

L'agent Barton tendit la main vers l'agent Romanof pour la hisser sur ses pieds.

-Vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé?

-Je me souviens de quelque chose, mais j'espère que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Si tu te souviens de t'être pris pour Robin des Bois alors j'étais dans le même rêve.

Steve ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut coupé par l'ascenseur où il se déversa un milliardaire, un guerrier extraterrestre, un pirate en cuir, un mort, une PDG, une astrophysicienne et des dizaines d'agents du SHIELD. Tous parlaient les uns par-dessus les autres racontant des histoires fantasques de citrouille, dragon et contes de fées. Le Capitaine résuma leurs pensées :

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Un éclair bleu frappa la véranda et un visage connu apparut.

-Hé Brucie! Tu te lances dans le style guerrier d'or? Ça ne te fait pas du tout.

-J'imagine que vous avez réussi la mission docteur Banner.

-Oui, mais malheureusement Loki c'est enfui.

Pepper s'avança les mains sur les hanches comme une mère s'apprêtant à gronder son enfant.

-Maintenant pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon légèrement gêné par le manque de place. Ils écoutèrent avec intérêt chacune des versions de l'histoire. Jane agrippa le bras de Thor, posant ça tête inquiète sur son épaule.

-C'est complètement surréaliste! Loki pourrait faire de nous des marionnettes si ça lui plaisait! C'est terrifiant.

Thor l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Ma Jane Foster, je protégerai la terre, qu'est ce que je dis? On va protéger la terre.

-Blondie à raison, on a vaincu Loki plus d'une fois et on va continuer.

-Pas trop souvent, j'espère.

-Bien sûr, Pepper.

Pepper fit la moue. Comme l'atmosphère s'alourdissait, Thor changea de sujet.

-D'ailleurs, cher ami Banner cette tenue vous va très bien.

-Merci, une femme, Frigga je crois, m'a apporté des vêtements. Le roi a dû trouver inconvenable que je me promène dans le château en tenu d'Adam.

- Tu as rencontré mon père et ma mère. Ma famille est accueillante, n'est-ce pas?

-Si elle était très accueillante après que votre père est arrêté d'essayer de me tuer…

Vrirrrr vrirrrr

-Coulson… comment?... Très bien. Je l'en informe. Quelqu'un pourrait-il ouvrir la télévision?

-Jarvis!

-Oui monsieur.

À la télévision apparurent des images et vidéos amateurs montrant des montagnes de gravas et de feu écrit dessus on pouvait lire « la tour Stark 2 h 30 11 oct. 12 » à côté se trouvait d'autres images d'une tour en parfait état où il était écrit « la tour Stark 3 h 11 oct.12 » l'image changea pour montrer une femme d'une vingtaine d'années se trouvant devant la tour.

« Bonjour Jean! Je me trouve actuellement devant la tour Stark qui aux alentours de deux heures et demie du matin, a été démolie. Pourtant, comme vous pouvez le constater l'édifice est, à présent, comme neuf. Aucune explication n'a encore été trouvée, cela relève du miracle. Cet incident pourrait avoir un lien avec les étranges plantes qui ont entouré la tour un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et la créature qui a dévasté la ville qui s'apparenterait à une sorte de dragon… »

La reportère continua de parler, mais Fury était déjà debout.

- Hill, je veux que vous contactiez tous nos consultants. Coulson programmé une conférence de presse pour l'avant-midi. Agents, nous retournons tous à la base. Nous avons un nouveau rodéo à faire!

Les agents du SHIELD quittèrent la pièce. Pepper embrassa Tony avant de se lever à son tour.

-je vois déjà la journée cauchemardesque qui m'attend. Les investisseurs ne vont pas y croire!

Elle s'éloigna son cellulaire à la main.

- Hogan, Pouvez-vous venir me chercher? Je suis à la tour Stark… Quoi? Non, Tony n'a pas créé une tour qui se reconstruit toute seule… J'en suis certaine.

Pepper fit un signe de tête à l'agent Barton qui terminait de ramasser ses flèches éparses.

-Je suis prêt à partir et toi, Natasha?

-Je vais mettre mon uniforme du SHIELD et je suis prête.

Sur ce, l'espionne quitta la pièce et se rendis à sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers le miroir sur pied, ses cheveux étaient coiffés, son maquillage impeccable et sa tenue du SHIELD qui lui allait à merveille. Elle sourit à la belle jeune femme qu'elle voyait, elle était de retour, l'espionne compétente et impersonnelle.

-Je devrais appeler Darcie, je lui ai dit que je me rendais à la tour Stark. Elle et Selvingue doivent s'inquiéter.

-Mais pourquoi les appeler alors qu'on peut y aller en volant ma chère Jane?

Jane sourit et le suivit sur le patio. Il lui entoura d'un bras la taille et de l'autre, il fit tournoyer son Mjlonir. En regardant Thor et Jane partir, le capitaine remarqua un teaser au sol. Il le prit et le fit tournoyer dans ses mains, le symbole de l'aigle était gravé sur la crosse.

-Agent Barton?

-Oui, Captaine.

Steve sursauta en entendant la voix de l'Archer juste à côté de lui.

-Cette arme, elle appartient à un membre du SHIELD?

-Oui, c'est celle de Coulson, on peut reconnaitre ses armes, car ce sont les seules gravées des lettres « P. C. ». Vous voulez que je lui remette?

-Non, je crois que je vais vous accompagner.

-Clint, je suis prête.

Hawkeye et le capitaine partir rejoindre la veuve noire qui attendait l'ascenseur dans le couloir.

-Rousse.

Dans le salon, l'expert des rayons gamma se tourna vers son ami à un milliard de dollars. Ce dernier observait leurs amis dans le couloir. Ils étaient dans une discussion mouvementée. Profitant de la disparition du Capitaine vers la cuisine, l'agent Barton se pencha vers sa collègue, Bruce et Tony étaient trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais ça paraissait important et durant une seconde le visage de poupée de l'espionne se fissura pour montrer des émotions partagées entre malaise, appréhension et gêne. Son expression de petite-fille-surprise-à-faire-un-mauvais-coup disparut et elle leva les yeux vers son collègue qu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête. Ce fut à ce moment que Steve revint de la cuisine avec un sac de muffins. Banner tourna la tête vers le génie assis à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Comment?

-Marianne, la fiancée de Robin des bois est souvent représentée comme étant rousse, non?

-Dans plusieurs contes, mais je ne sais pas dans tous.

Stark désigna du doigt l'illustration de Marianne. Elle représentait une jolie dame aux longs cheveux roux, des fleurs dans les cheveux et un masque dans la main droite.

-Dans le livre de Loki pourtant elle est rousse.

-Loki n'a pas reconstitué les contes de manière précise. Cendrillon appelle une fée marraine, elle ne reçoit pas des souliers, la petite sirène échange des jambes contre sa voix pour pouvoir séduire le prince, la belle au bois dormant se pique le doigt le jour de ses quinze ans et Blanche-Neige vit déjà avec les nains quand elle s'empoisonne, ils n'apparaissent pas après. En fait, Loki n'a fait que prendre des éléments précis des contes.

-Ou peut-être qu'il a désigné pour chacun un personnage afin de nous diviser.

Banner tourna la tête vers ses trois amis toujours dans une discussion animée.

Natasha posa un regard de biais sur son ami assassin et eu un sourire discret qui n'échappa pas au Capitaine. Devant son regard malicieux, la Russe préféra changer de sujet.

« Alors Steve, vous allez revoir cette Tanya Croforde? »

« Je ne pense pas Natasha. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir revoir une femme qui a essayé de me changer en citrouille.

-Elle n'a pas essayé, elle a réussi.

-Clint! Cette pauvre fille était possédée par Loki.

- C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas à l'aise de la revoir. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement elle qui voulait m'inviter au bal.

La discussion continua. Bruce se retourna vers le milliardaire.

-Tu crois que Loki avait associé un personnage à tout le monde?

-Je crois qu'il a commencé par les personnages principaux soit les Avengers. Barton en Robin des Bois, Captain en Cendrillon, Thor en Belle au bois dormant, Natasha en petite sirène, moi en Blanche-Neige et toi en petit chaperon rouge.

-Je vois, il a attaqué en éliminant nos principales forces. Barton qui a la meilleure vue aurait tout de suite remarqué les objets ensorcelés dans la maison donc il ne fallait pas juste le transformer en conte, mais nous empêcher d'utiliser sa vue. Thor, à l'instart de Loki est un demi-dieu, il a donc cherché a annulé sa force en l'endormant, idem pour toi qui avait déjoué ses plans lors de l'attaque à New York. Natasha, elle, est une experte du corps à corps en la transformant en sirène, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre.

-Exact, il s'est servi de vos contes à toi et Steve pour faire de l'ironie. Le monstre vert bouffé par quelque chose de plus puissant que lui et le petit gars de Brooklyn qui a peur des femmes et de la danse prit dans un bal. Après, il a cherché les personnages secondaires Maria Hill dans le rôle de Mariane (il est clair qu'elle a été choisie pour créer un triangle amoureux ce qui a pu influencer le conte de Natasha). Fury dans le rôle de la grand-mère, Pepper et Jane Foster dans les rôles des princes et les figurants comme le loup, le carrosse, les agents du SHIELD comme cours de la princesse aurore, le dragon et les chasseurs. Dont Hulk dans le rôle du bienfaisant chasseur dans le petit chaperon rouge.

-L'autre gars, un bienfaiteur, hein? Mais Coulson, il n'a pas eu de rôle.

-Bien sûr que si! C'est un personnage de Cendrillon!

-Tu veux dire qu'il était la gentille petite souris qui aide Cendrillon?

L'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir et leurs équipiers s'y engouffrèrent. Ils continuaient à rire dans la bonne humeur. Natasha s'accota le dos au fond de l'ascenseur et Barton tourna la tête vers la paroi vitrée. La rouquine fit une remarque sur cette obsession de l'archer et tous rient. Juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment. Les deux hommes dans le salon purent voir Steve baisser la tête vers le pistolet électrique qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il le faisait pivoter pour voir alternativement l'emblème du SHIELD et les initiales P.C.

-Ou le prince charmant.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Tony?

Le scientifique pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil arqué, mais le milliardaire se contenta de lui adresser un air mystérieux avant d'agiter la main de manière à dire "rien d'important". Puis Stark se rapprocha de Banner lui posant une main sur l'épaule et en lui souriant franchement.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais le meilleur des héros!

Il était 5 h très exactement.


	18. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

_J'ai été vaincue de nouveau… j'étouffe! J'ai besoin de vomir. J'ai échoué pour la deuxième fois. Contre des humains, comment est-ce possible? Moi qui leur suis si supérieur? _

Dans le noir, un sourire étira ses lèvres dont les dents blanches brillaient de cette même lueur de haine et de folie que ses yeux.

_Mais cela a été très intéressant, cela a permis d'amasser de multiples renseignements et comprendre plusieurs non-dits. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort la phase deux du plan a débuté…_


End file.
